Skin Deep
by theDJK
Summary: Krystal Shaw is your normal drop dead hottie in high school that's cheerleader material, but she's the biggest outcast in school. Why? Maybe it's because of the Predalien DNA in her. Rated M for teens with dirty mouths.
1. Prolouge

**I just want to say that this is my first post on and it wont be the last. Also, I do not own anything that is related to the Predators or the Alien (Xenomorphs) franchise. They belong to their respective owners and in no way shape or form intend any infrindgement.**

**With that said, this is the prolouge to my new story that is going to base it's self off a human Predalien hybrid.**

* * *

><p>"Dr. Shaw…Dr. Shaw! I think we just made a breakthrough!" Dr. Kevin Shaw was the Head of Research and Development for a sub-division at Yutari industries. Shaw stands up from his chair, mildly dizzy from the rush of blood to the brain. He stretches, yawns, and rubs the back of his neck. "Is it really a breakthrough or just another of your "I think it's a breakthrough" moments?" Shaw's colleague Daniel, who looked out of breath from running, nodded his head. "Kevin, it's the real thing!"<p>

Shaw went to the lab and straight to the computer screen that held the results from the centrifuge that was on the table next to him. Kevin placed his glasses on and began examining the screen. After a few moments, he slowly took his glasses off.

"Is this correct?" Shaw asked.

"As correct as it can be. We ran these test three times, and it kept coming back as positive."

"How is it after three years of research, it just happens now? If anything, we should be having more of a struggle for results now than when we started."

"Who would've known that the DNA samples we took from the Yautja/Xenomorph hybrid would still be this usable after three years. We were kidding ourselves after the first six months. Now, we have something, something legit! We need to move forward with this."

"You're damn right that we need to go forward with this. Three year old hybrid DNA has successfully been replicated, reanimated, and stabilized." Shaw stands in amazement. "The sheer possibilities."

"So now what? I've never really put much thought into what was next. Hell, I never really thought we'd get this far."

"We need a live test, no more preliminary, straight to the actual thing.

"I'm all about moving forward, but I seriously hope you don't mean human testing as the "actual thing"."

"Of course I mean human testing."

"Of course you mean human testing…what was I thinking?" Daniel mumbled. "We don't have enough raw materials to have a human test subject, and have enough if we mess up to try something different. If it fails, we will be lucky if we have enough for a second try."

"How would we mess it up?"

"We could mess it up by not knowing the effects it will have on a human and them just up and dying on us. Not to mention upstairs would have to clear it, and you know they won't."

Shaw turns around and smiles. "Who says upstairs has to know."


	2. Chapter 1

It was the beginning of the new school year. The autumn leaves were starting to change color and fall to the ground. The air held the distinct cold, crisp chill that would usually signal the start of the school year.

In the parking lot, the social lines were already being divided before the first bell even rang. The popular, the outcast, the nerds, the jocks, the plastics, the punks, and the random handful of unclassifiable people that no one ever talks to all were being, unknowingly, separated from the other groups.

The popular, jock and various plastic seniors all arrived in the school lot in the cars that were obviously not theirs, but their parents. The outcast and nerds would file out of the buses with the few Goth and punk posers filing out of the bus as well. The others would just walk or ride a bike to school. Little did any of the kids know that their social lines were already drawn, and their hopes of having a different school year ended before it even started.

But there were two teens that arrived in the lot that were different, they stood out, they were recognized. It was in a way that made the most popular kids wish they were getting that attention. The first was a new student by the name of Daren King. Rolling up in a brand new, top of the line fully loaded and customized Dodge Challenger that roared as it pulled into a parking spot. The exhaust from the tail end of the car was so forceful that it caused a few of the girl's skirts to fly up. The car shut off and the door opened. Daren stepped out and stood as he slung his book bag over his shoulder. He wasn't tall only standing at 5'7". He wasn't extremely muscled or intimidating, but he did have a look on his face that gave off the feeling that he's been through some stuff and can back up the story behind it.

Daren slammed the door shut as the collective that were watching him all exhaled in unison. Daren noticed that everyone was watching him and mildly smiled to himself over what was going on. One of the jock types walked up to him and gave Daren a "Hey, sweet car. What's it pushing?" Daren smirked for a second before replying with, "It pushes me to my job, which pays for the bill, which my dad doesn't pay for…unlike your car which is obviously daddies." Daren's show immediately got the attention of all the "popular" teens in the lot. As Daren and the jock the he just embarrassed stood eyeing each other down, their attention was drawn to the all black stretch, Hummer limo that pulled up.

One single girl climbed out of the limo. A small, petite, 5'3", blonde haired, bright hazel eyed girl began walking through the lot. Daren looked over and saw her, and in the cliché teen movie fashion, time began to slow down with some whining love acoustic music playing in the background from an artist who plays without shoes. Her long blonde hair was perfect straight with bangs just under her eyebrows. She was stunning in every sense of the word, until Daren came back to reality and heard the rest of the teens in the lot yelling and shouting at the girl. The things being said threw Daren for a loop because he couldn't understand why people would be yelling the most obscene, nasty, and mean things that they were saying. Daren wasn't sure where it came from but someone threw an open bottle of water at the girl. The drop dead gorgeous blonde began to walk faster to the building as she left the laughter behind her.

Once inside the school, Daren was at his locker preparing for home room, where the initial orientation would begin. As Daren shut his locker door, the face of an old friend popped up. "Daren…Daren…Daren…Tell me, why is it that you're at this school when for the last three years you spent at a private establishment?" Daren's familiar face was born Jeremiah Kassidy Langston, but refers himself simply as Mouse.

"Seriously Mouse, I thought you weren't going to bother me?" Daren turns around and starts walking away.

"Well, it's like this. I really don't have many friends…"

"Saw that coming."

"And I've known you since we were like, five. I think that classifies us as buddies."

Daren stares at Mouse. "No it doesn't." He laughs as he walks away.

"Well just tell me why you went all badass senior out in the parking lot."

"Don't get me wrong, there was nothing badass about it. I was seconds away from pissing my pants. Have you seen the neck that guy has? It's as thick as my fucking body. I was scared shitless man."

Mouse begins to laugh. "Well nice to know that you haven't changed a bit."

The two head to their homeroom and oddly enough, they're in the same class. Daren takes a seat close to the back, but by a window. Mouse grabs desk to the right of Daren. Other students began to enter the classroom. Daren didn't pay attention to anyone coming in. The sounds Mouse was making every time a "hot" girl walked in made Daren want to zone out and block out the rest of the day, until he heard Mouse say "Oh…no wouldn't touch her if you paid me." Daren snapped out of his trance for the reason of hearing Mouse say he wouldn't do a girl is very rare. She had to be beyond ugly for him not to even give a "well maybe if I was drunk…or high" remark about her. Daren looked over and realized it was the girl from the parking lot, the one everyone made fun of.

"Hey Mouse, who's that girl, and why's everyone ragging on her?"

"Oh you mean Krystal Shaw? Na man, don't even wanna go down that road."

"Just tell me, what's wrong with her? She have AIDS or something?"

"No, it's just…you look at her and she's a major hottie, but that's just the outside. I want you to think of the most disgusting, unhygienic, unattractive, uncoordinated, pimple faced, inhaler using nerd that you can think of…and that's who Krystal Shaw is."

"I don't believe it."

"No, it's true man. It's like God royally fucked up when he was making her, he accidentally mixed two people together. There's some really ugly chick out there that's like the best cheerleader in the world or something."

"You're telling me you still wouldn't hit that?"

"No I would, if it wasn't Krystal Shaw. I know what you're thinking and a lot of guys think the same thing: She's very shy, not confident at all, and obviously doesn't know how hot she is…which ends up being an easy lay…nope not happening."

"Why?" As Daren leans in closer to Mouse everyone has taken their seats and class is about to begin.

"Four guys are known to have tried. One is dead, died of a heart attack, two no longer go here because they were transferred a few days after they tried, and the last is in some mental institute."

"And you think they're all connected, and connected to her."

"I'm just saying man…she's bad news."

At the end of his sentence, Mouse was quieted down by their teacher. Daren began blocking out the teacher's voice as he couldn't help staring at the girl named Krystal Shaw. Something was indeed weird about her, but it wasn't what everyone thought it was for.


	3. Chapter 2

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. It's six o' clock and Krystal's alarm clock begins to sound. It's the only thing she hates worse than actually going to school because it reminds her that she has to go to school. Krystal hits the snooze button and stares at the ceiling for a few minutes before rolling out of her bed at the sound of the alarm once again.

A normal morning routine ensues: Take a shower, brush teeth, pick out an outfit, do hair, do makeup, get dressed, eat breakfast, jump in the limo and off to school. It's a routine that she's use to, but a routine that she'd rather be without. In the middle of her shower she reminds herself that "Only one more year after this. Only one more year left."

Krystal is mildly thrown off when her normal, mundane routine is interrupted. As she's in her room, buttoning the last button on her shirt, there's a knock on her bedroom door. "Come in!" she yells from inside her walk-in closet. Her father, Kevin Shaw, slowly enters the room.

"Krystal, are you almost ready for breakfast?" He asks as he walks over to the closet.

"Yes father, I will be down in just a moment."

Kevin could sense in his daughter's voice that something was wrong. "Krystal, there's been something I've been meaning to talk to you about. Can we just have a moment before I'm off to work?"

Krystal steps out of the closet and closes the door. "Of course father. What would you inquire about?"

"I've noticed, like at the beginning of every school year that you're charisma and morale has been lower quite significantly. I know it's only been a week of school, but are the same things happening as they were the last two years?"

"Yes they are father. Actually, it's happening more frequently and violently."

"Violent!" Shaw becomes angered at the mention of violence. "I want names and…"

"No father, I am not talking about the ridicule at school."

Shaw's face changed instantly. "Are the urges coming back? Are you taking your medicine?"

Krystal walks over to her purse. "The urges are more frequent than the years previous. I've been administering the doses that were recommended by Daniel, but it's no longer having an effect. I've started taking more applications with me to school, now; I'm becoming dependent on them." Krystal pulls out seven cylinders, compressed air application syringes from her purse.

"That's a little more than twice the amount that we started you on. This can't continue. I'm changing my schedule up today; I'm taking you to the lab."

"No! I don't want to go back there. Every time I enter those doors I feel trapped. I feel like I'm only there for the amusement of the other scientist and doctors."

"You would rather go to school where you do feel trapped and your only purpose there is for the amusement of the other student?"

Krystal sighs. "Even though it is very negative, I still need to be around normal people my age…so maybe I can…"

"Feel normal?" Shaw finishes the sentence as he hugs his daughter. He kisses her forehead and looks her in her eyes. "Well, I think it's time for you to head off to school then. Don't want you to be late."

Krystal smiles at her father's words. "Thank you father."

"Make sure you take as many doses as you need. Daniel and I will figure out why your condition is accelerating at the pace it is." Shaw leaves the room and shuts the door behind him. Opens the drawer to her night stand and pulls out five more applicators and places the in her purse. She places her thick, black rimmed glasses on and begins walking out of her room as she mumbles to herself, "Just one more year."

At school, it was just another routine. Krystal would exit the limo and people would yell at her. While she was at her locker, people would walk by and make fun of her. In the middle of class, while the teacher wasn't looking, someone would throw something at her face, knocking off her glasses. It was only the second week of school and she was already experiencing the amount of hate that she got the whole previous year, but something was different this year, someone caught her eye.

The new senior Daren King caught her eye but not because of any type of infatuation or attraction, but because, for some reason, she had caught his eye. She only had two classes with him, and in those classes, she would notice some random moments when he was staring at her. While in her Astronomy class, waiting for the bell to ring to start lunch, caught a quick glance of Daren staring at her. Instantly blushing at the sight of him staring, she quickly dismissed the feeling once she remember the other guys who did the same thing, who were all looking for the same thing. Daren was new, really didn't know anyone or anyone's reputation, so Krystal just disregarded him as another guy wanting to get into her pants.

She wasn't ignorant, despite the rumors you would hear around the school. Krystal was a proven genius. She was fully aware of how she looked and how if she wanted to, could be the most popular girl in the school and home coming queen. That just wasn't her, and besides, originally she didn't want to attract attention to herself because of her "condition" but the opposite happened and nothing but negative attention is what she faces day in and day out.

The bell rang and Krystal was one of the first students out of the room. She began heading towards the restrooms. It was nearing time to take her third dose of medicine and was already feeling the nauseating effects of not taking it. She was very dizzy and bumping into lockers and stumbling across the hall. People were pointing, laughing and making jokes as they walked towards the lunch room for the first lunch period of the day. Feeling like she was going to throw up, and not being anywhere near close enough to the restroom, Krystal quickly ducked into the music department's main class room and grabbed the trash can. Holding back her hair and with her head in the can, she began to see for the second time, her breakfast. Slowly lifting her head from the can, she wiped her mouth with a napkin from her purse. She rinsed her mouth out with a bottle of water she had and popped a piece of chewing gum. While the dizziness feeling was growing in strength, she grabbed one of the air compressed syringes, placed the cylinder on her arm, and pressed the button on the top, which forcefully shot the needle and medicine into her bloodstream. She threw her head back and relaxed as the feeling ice was running through her veins. It was a feeling she was use to and it brought her peace. If anyone was watching her, they would think she was a drug addict, the thing was, someone was watching. "Wow, so, that's what makes you so special…you shoot up heroin at school?"

Krystal quickly perked up and brushed her bangs from her eyes. Her vision was still blurry but she could make out that someone was actually in the room with her. She rubbed her eyes and saw that it was the newest kid in school, Daren King. "Uh…well see, it's not what it looks like!"

"It looks like you just shot something in your arm." Daren laughs as he stands up from the desk he's sitting in.

"Well then it is what is looks like, but not what you may assume it may be."

Daren stood hovering above Krystal for a few seconds. "I'm not going to bullshit you, I'm just curious. Why does everyone hate you?"

Krystal wanted to get up and run away from Daren. She didn't even want be holding a conversation with him let alone actually answer a question like that. But the fatigue that was running though her body was preventing that from happening. "That's a question that I cannot answer."

"Why not?"

"I am not those people. They all choose to believe something that has been fabricated. So, in turn, I can't give you a reason."

"Hum…I guess that makes sense, but your arrangement of words and you accent kind of make it hard to understand you."

"My…my what?" Krystal asks in confusion.

"You're accent. It sounds British. Is that where you're from?"

The questions and sudden shock at someone putting interest into her was too much for her to handle. Krystal was able to stand up and get her own bearings straight. "I would greatly appreciate it if you don't tell anyone about what you saw." Krystal's head begins to become dizzy again and almost falls over, but Daren grabs her by placing his hands on each of her arms and places her up against the wall. Krystal looks back at Daren. "You should leave."

"Actually, I was here first, and was in the middle of something." Daren makes a gesture with his head over towards the piano where his stuff is at. "So, if you don't want to be around me, I suggest you leave."

"Why can't you be like everyone else and just leave me to myself?"

The two stare at each other for a few moments before Daren gives in. "Ok. I was looking to grab some lunch anyways." Daren grabs his stuff and leaves the room, as he does; Krystal sits down on the ground and grabs her pocket mirror from her purse. She begins examining her makeup and hair in the mirror, not that it would matter, but it keeps her mind off of other things. She then notices that her naturally hazel eyes are a pitch black. As she stared at them, become anxious at what she was seeing, her eyes slowly went back to their normal hazel. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and began to cry. She couldn't have noticed, but as the tears feel from her face, and on to the floor, the carpet was burned. Krystal grabbed a tissue from her purse and wiped her face, which instantly began burning the tissue. That's when she noticed. She didn't understand, but she noticed. "What is wrong with me?"

The school day was over and everyone was getting ready to leave. Daren was at his locker as Mouse came out of nowhere. "So, we ready to head out?"

"Uh…yea, I'm heading out, but there ain't no we." Daren replied.

"Come on, give me a ride. That car of yours is pimp shit, and I need some of the ladies to see me rolling up in it."

"No Mouse…I got things I got to take care of tonight."

"Oh, you mean…" Mouse was about to finish his sentence, but was interrupted by another one of the "popular" crowd. "Hey Daren, the name's Michael. Me some of the boys are going to the DJK concert tonight. We were able to score some tickets and had an extra. Was wondering if you would want that ticket?"

Daren looked at Mouse, smiled, and then looked back at Michael. "I've never really heard of DJK, so I'm not really into going. I hook up with you guys some other time."

"Whatever man, your lost." Michael and his buddies walk away. Daren begins walking the opposite way with Mouse right behind him. "You're going to be at that concert tonight aren't you?"

"Of course I am. If I don't, then everyone's favorite Trance DJ who wears a mask would disappoint his fans."

Mouse laughs. "So what's stopping me from telling everyone that one of the biggest teenage music acts since Justin Bieber is going to their school to finish his senior year of high school?"

"Nothing, but no one would believe you."

"I could show them your tattoos that you keep covered at school that DJK is adamant about showing off."

"Seriously man, my parents have tried so hard to keep my DJ career, the one that they didn't want me doing in the first place because I was too young, on the down low. Now they got me Hanna Montana style with wearing a mask while I play so no one knows it's me. Are you willing to be the guy to fuck that up?"

Mouse thinks for a second. "Hum…yea!"

Daren rolls his eyes. "Well I guess I'm taking you home then."

"Awesome!" Mouse, in his excitement looks at Daren's hands. "Hey, are you bleeding?"

"No, why?"

"Look at your palms."

Daren looks at the palm of his right hand and sees a considerable red splatter on his hands. He tries to wipe it away but cant. He disregards it. "Forget it…come on let's go."

_**Did you catch that? Did you notice when Daren got that red splatter on his hand? If you didn't maybe you should go take a look back.**_

_**Thankx for everyone who's been commenting and placing a favorite on the story. I'll keep the chapters coming as long as you all are reading! :p**_


	4. Chapter 3

Krystal's eyes adjusted to the light from the ceiling as they slowly cracked open. Her vision was blurry and her head was spinning. The feeling of cold metal on her skin suddenly flooded her senses. She sat up and realized that she was wearing a hospital gown. Nervously looking around, and rubbing her eyes for clarity, she noticed that she was in her father's lab, more importantly, she was in a cell.

Kevin and Daniel were on the outside looking in, through the triple thick, bullet resistant, plastic glass that separated Krystal from the outside. Krystal slowly slid off the cold table and walked up to the glass. "Father…what is going on?" She asked as she placed one hand on the glass. Kevin didn't respond he just stared at her. Krystal looked like she had just been to hell and back. If you would look at her bedroom at the house, you would think that hell had just blown through there.

"Krystal, you are taking your medicine, are you not?" Kevin asks.

"Of course, I'm taking more that what Daniel has recommended." She looks at the facial reactions of both her father and Daniel. "What is going on? Why am I in here?"

"I came home and found one of the maids on the ground. I got closer and realized that her head had spun around one hundred and eighty degrees. That's when I heard all the noise from your room. I'm pretty sure you know where I'm going with this."

Krystal lowered her head. "I'm sorry father. I…I…couldn't hold it back anymore."

"And that's why you must stay in there may angel." Kevin placed his hand on the glass as to touch his daughter's hand. Daniel decided to break up the touchy-feely moment.

"Uh...Kevin, I know this is a hard time for you and Krystal right now, but we do have a problem. You understand that right?"

Kevin instantly went back to "business mode". "You're right! So what are we looking at?"

"Involving just Krystal, or as a whole?"

"The collective, what's the big picture?"

"There's a dead body of an illegal immigrant hidden in your house because your daughter went ape shit. If that doesn't cause problems, we had to use Yutari manpower to restrain her, which means "upstairs" is going to know all about this in the morning."

"Would there be any problem making this look like a normal Xenomorph problem?"

"Uh…yeah, pick one!" Daniel sits on the table by his computer. "There hasn't been any Xeno activity in this area in the last year or so. A team found a small hive of about twenty or so people with face huggers on them. The hive was destroyed and all known Xeno were confirmed destroyed. We can't blame a normal Xeno for this. Even if we could, there are eight security guards that had to take down Krystal and bring her here. I know you got deep pockets Kevin, but you're not paying any of those guys off to keep quiet. Upstairs will learn about Krystal tomorrow morning. I'm surprised we've got this far with it being under wraps."

"She was only nine when we infused the hybrid DNA into her…" Kevin begins to drift off.

"Hey! Kevin, snap out of it!" Daniel stands up and stands in front of Kevin, blocking his view of Krystal. "We need to figure out what to do. Yea, shit's going to hell right now and it's only going to get worse, but that's not the worst thing we have to worry about. We need to figure why the serum isn't working on Krystal anymore."

"Ok…ok you're right, let me think." Kevin begins to pace. "Maybe her body is becoming immune to the serum? It basically acts as a mild virus that inhibits the hybrid traits in her DNA. What if her body has developed a way to fight against it and render it useless?"

"That's possible, but if it did happen, we're fucked! The only reason that Krystal has went all psychotic Xeno on us is because of the amount of the serum I've dumped in her since we've got here."

"How diluted is the serum, and how much did you give her?"

"Kevin, I didn't dilute it. I gave her 2500cc of straight inhibitor."

"You did what!"

"Calm down man, there's good news and bad news to this. Good news is, she isn't dead from the amount of inhibitor that I've given her. Bad news, she isn't dead, therefore meaning that the hybrid DNA is taking over. We can keep pumping her with the pure serum, but after a while it's not going to matter anymore."

"We need to make a better inhibitor."

"It's kind of hard to do that. The last one was created using Krystal's DNA while she was still normal."

"Well, we need to get a sample of her DNA when she's not!"

"Oh god, you're serious aren't you?"

"Daren Jason King, aka DJK, you ready to get this party poppin?" Mouse yelled as he walked into the room. "You ready to play?"

Daren was finishing up getting ready, which didn't consist of much. The only thinking Daren would prepare was to make sure he had a black wife-beater on, a fitted, straight billed cap, and his signature mask. "To be honest, I really want this night to end."

"Why's that man? This is your first concert in the area. And no one even knows that it's you, so you should feel accomplished or whatever."

"No, it's not that…I don't feel so good." Daren was hunched over with his face in the sink. "I don't think I can out on stage."

"What! Oh hell na man! I'm not going to let the one night that I'll be able to smash on any hot ass bitch in the building because you're feeling a little sick."

Daren picked his head up and looked back at Mouse. Daren's eyes were blood shoot red, his forehead was covered in sweat, and he was shivering. "Mouse, I really don't feel good at all."

"What happened?"

Daren fell to the ground. "I don't know, it came out of nowhere. You're going to have to go on stage for me."

"What? Uh…what? I don't know if you've noticed or not, but I'm not you."

"It doesn't matter. We're the same skin tone, around the same height. Just wear one of my hoodies and take the mask and hat."

"Dude I don't know how to scratch."

"You don't need to. Tell Marcus what's going on. He'll help you out. You've watched me enough…just do what I would do."

Mouse didn't know what to do, but since there was only a few minutes left before show time, he decided to take Daren's place. He left the room to go talk to Marcus, leaving Daren on the floor. The sweat on his head was getting in his eye, so he lifted his right hand to wipe it off. That's when he noticed that small splatter of red that he had on his hand after school was gone, but his hand was covered by dark red colored vein-like markings…and they were crawling up his arm. Daren laid his head back on the floor as he stared at the lights on the ceiling trying to figure out what was going on.

Back inside the lab, Krystal was curled up into a ball in the corner of the room. Daniel and Kevin had argued back and forth about what type of action they'll take to try to resolve the issue at hand. After a considerable amount of time, Daniel gave into Kevin's idea. Krystal was able to hear the whole thing.

She wasn't particularly happy with the decision, but she trusted her father more than anyone in the world. So, if her father wanted to purposefully cause her to change into the monster that she's able to become, then she wasn't going to argue it.

Daniel had prepared the syringe that would deliver the reversed serum that would accelerate the very same traits in Krystal's DNA that they were trying to inhibit. Kevin takes it into Krystal's cell. He begins to try to explain to her what he is about to do, but she doesn't let him. She quickly snatches the syringe and injects herself with it. "What are you doing Krystal?" Kevin asked as showed signs of regret for what he had just done. "I'm helping you find a way to stop this."

Within seconds on the delivery of the serum, Krystal was beginning to change. She grabbed her head in pain and began screaming. Daniel grabbed Kevin and pulled him out of the room and locked the door. "We can't take any chances." Krystal's skin began to turn gray, before eventually turning black. Her eyes were completely black as four mandibles that are normal on a Predator began to form around her mouth. Her teeth became sharpen to a fine point while her entire body frame began to grow in size. Out of her skull were the dread-lock type hairs that were also traits of a Predator. The important parts of her body was completely covered in a black armor while the rest of her skin was a dark gray color. "What the hell! It's happening again!" Daniel shouted.

"This is what we wanted. We need to get a sample of her DNA while she's like this." Kevin added as he kept his eyes affixed on his daughter.

"And how do you expect we do that exactly?"

Kevin looked back at Daniel. "I'm still trying to figure that out."

Krystal's transformation was almost complete. Standing at six foot tall, she began to buckle on the floor as a massive amount of pain shoot though her body. Her spinal cord began to ripple and shift as the signature Xenomorph tail shot out. About six foot in length as well, the tail had a razor sharp, knife like end to it. Her transformation was complete. She stood calm as she stared at Daniel and Kevin on the opposite of the glass. "What do we do now?" Daniel asked, but before Kevin could answer, Krystal began ramming the glass over and over again. Clawing, punching, and using her head, she began to do something that Kevin and Daniel didn't think was possible...but cracks into the containment glass. Kevin and Daniel watched as Krystal clawed her way to the brink of the containment wall. She stared at them for a few moments before whipping her tail and shattering the glass completely. She was now free.


	5. Chapter 4

"We have a containment breech on Kevin Shaw's level! We request immediate assistance. Krystal Shaw is loose and extremely dangerous. She's transformed into some type of Xenomorph. Normal means of containment have failed. Subduing the target with minimal harm is still advised, yet if necessary, lethal force is authorized." The amount of tension at Yutari Industries was at an all time high. Krystal was running rampant destroying all that was in her path, and killing anyone who dared to stand in her way. No one knew exactly where she was and what she was headed for, but the trail of blood from the dead bodies was long and messy.

The first initial security team made it to Kevin and Daniel's lab. Kevin was unconscious due to an abrupt tail whip from Krystal. Daniel was trying to revive him as the security team entered the lab. "It's about damn time you guys got here, Krystal's about to level the whole wing if you don't stop her!"

"We're here to help, just calm down. We need you to give us any information that we can use to take Krystal down." The squad leader motioned for the rest of his team to enter.

"You're not going to kill her, are you?" Daniel asked with genuine worry in his voice.

"No. The standing order is still in effect: Use any means necessary to restrain and capture the target. I do have to inform you that trying to capture her is harder than it seems, and after a while, I'm going to get tired of my people dying."

"I understand, I'll help."

Meanwhile, in a hall on the eastern wing, Krystal in all her Xenomorph glory, stood tall with a dead security guard at her feet, and the head of one in her hand, holding it by the hair. There was a team behind her and a team in front of her, and she had nowhere to go. At this point in time, Krystal is thinking the same exact thing she always thinks when she has transformed into the monster that she's tried to contain for so long, "What am I doing? Why am I doing this? How do I stop this?"

Every time Krystal has transformed, which including this one is now a grand total of six times, she's completely lost all control of her body. To her, it's as if she's pushed to the side in her own mind and an alternate personality that belongs to the Predalien comes out. She's helpless as she watches the carnage that her own hands are doing.

The Predalien within her has whispered to her a few times when she was normal and "in control". It was like a tickling in the back of her brain. It would tell her things, as if it was preparing Krystal for times like this. When she does transform, she has a direct link to the Predalien that fights so hard to be free. From what she had learned, the Predalien DNA that was infused into her not only carried the genetic make-up, but the neurological make-up as well. After much time had passed, the neurological make-up of the Predalien had begun to manifest itself into a cognitive being inside of Krystal's psyche. In any type of basic terminology, Krystal had an alien split personality. This split personality had once told Krystal its name, but Krystal couldn't pronounce or even make heads or tails of it. She decided to nickname it Zara.

Krystal watched as Zara momentarily thought about how she was going to get out of the trap that was laid for her by the security teams. Zara slowly studied the team in front of her; she closed her eyes, and without looking back, studied the team behind her with her alien sense that was unknown to Krystal. One of the men in the team in front was nervous and made a costly flinch towards Zara. Zara's eyes quickly opened as she sprang forward. Zara's agility was far more superior to the security team's ability to react. Three of the five men of the first team were dead before the other two realized what happened. The first man, who was on the left of Zara, had his wind pipe crushed by Zara's powerful claws. The second, who was on the left, had his eyes gouged out by the talons on Zara's claws. The last man, who was behind the other two, was suspended in the air as Zara's razor sharp tail had impaled him from behind. Zara kept the pose with all three men, as to dwell in the screams and gargles of death that were being made. Then in one quick one-eighty spin, she ripped out the first man's larynx, contorted the second man's neck as his head followed the grip of Zara, and launched the third man from her tail towards the second team that was now in front of her. The men of the second team began firing their weapons at Zara. She watched as the bullets hovered through the air, rushing towards her. Krystal, being helpless to have to watch, was in shock. She didn't know if she was more terrified of the bullets that could possibly kill her and Zara, or the fact that Zara still held the second man's head in her hands as if it were a bowling ball. Krystal could hear Zara, in a very sick and psychotic way, try to calm Krystal down. "Don't worry; I won't let them kill us!" Krystal was instantly thrown back by the word "we". Krystal has never heard of Zara referring to both of them in the same body as "we".

Zara sprang forward once again and dodged as many of the rapidly firing bullets as she could, the rest bounced off of the extraterrestrial armor that covered her body. In a very similar, swift pattern as the first team, the second team fell, with their blood staining the marble floor. Zara felt exhilarated, Krystal felt like throwing up, but a few seconds later, both felt dizzy and blacked out.

Daniel and another security team had caught up with the Xenomorph and just a specially retrofitted tranquilizer gun that had a dart with a Teflon needle, a four hundred percent dose of the serum, and the fire power of a ten gauge shotgun. The Xenomorph, as if was falling to the ground began deform and revert back the Krystal's human form. Within seconds, Krystal was lying on the ground. Even though the Xenomorph still carried the features of Krystal, Daniel knew that it wasn't Krystal. "Quick, we don't have a lot of time. I don't know how long the serum is going to keep her out. We need to get her back to the lab.

The next day, Daren was at school. He was still feeling like complete shit after what had happened at the concert. Every student that attended the concert were talking about the night, either how epically awesome it was, or how different that DJK seemed while playing. A few people asked Daren if he was there and realized the change in DJK's swag and demeanor, but Darren could hardly walk let alone form words for a conversation. Daren knew why DJK was acting weird, but he really didn't care what people were saying. In his mind, he'd get over whatever was making him feel like shit and put his mask back on and continue to perform. Just as Daren got to his locker to grab a book he needed for his next class, Mouse came up.

"So, you think I could pose as you again at your next concert? I'm just saying I kind of liked the fact that really hot chicks come up behind the booth and have their hands all over me." He said with a cheesy smile. Daren forced two simple words out, "Never again", as he slammed his locker door. Mouse began following Daren as he walked away. "Daren, are you ok? You look a little bit better than you did last night, but still man…"

"No…feel…worse." Daren struggled to say.

"We should go to the nurse. Maybe she can…"

"No…just go to class…then home…then sleep."

"Let me see your hands." Mouse checked Daren's hands because he remembered, after the concert, seeing Daren's veins extremely popped out and blood red. "What the fuck Daren, you hands are hot as hell." Mouse put his hand on Daren's forehead. "Dude, you're burning up! You need to see the nurse."

"No…can't."

"And why not?"

Daren looked around to see if anyone was around and then pushed Mouse into an empty class room. "Those vein like shits that were on my hands…they've migrated." Daren lifted his shirt up and Mouse saw that Daren's chest was completely covered in with blood red veins.

"Daren this doesn't look healthy at all man."

"I know, I know, I'm just going…" Daren stopped in his sentence. He started to get dizzy and stumble. He tripped over himself and fell to the floor. Mouse tried to help him up, but Mouse had to let go because of Daren's skin literally felt like it was on fire. Daren closed his eye to try to stop the dizziness. As he opened his eyes again, Mouse was no longer in front of him, he wasn't there anymore. If that wasn't weird enough, everything was a dark red, as if he were looking through a lens. "Mouse, where'd you go?" Daren began frantically asking. "I'm right in front of you man!" Mouse answered in the same frantic way. Daren closed his eyes again and rubbed them. This time when he opened his eyes, he saw Mouse, but not in a normal way.

"Mouse, you're hot!" Daren said with exhaustion.

"What, mother fucker, are you getting all gay on me now?"

"No, you're hot…I can see it."

"No, you're hot! Have you felt your own skin lately? You're burning up."

"No, Mouse, listen to me. You are hot! I can see the heat coming off your body. It's like…I can see infrared."

_**You see what I did there…lol. So everything, I think, is going pretty smooth so far. I finally got to introduce more of the Xenomorph side that I wanted, and got to introduce, a little bit, of a Predator side as well. Review, comment, critique, it's all welcomed in my world! Thankx ;-p **_


	6. Chapter 5

Krystal woke up with ringing in her ears and the cloudiness of blurred vision over her eyes. The lights were strong and displaced a brightness that overpowered her already clouded eyes. She tried to move her arms be couldn't due to the thick steel straps that held her wrist bounded to the chair she was in. The same caliber of straps was on her ankles and around her neck as well. Krystal suddenly became nervous and scared. She didn't know what was going on, and only could remember bits and pieces of what had thrown the whole Yutari Industries building into a mass of chaos. "Krystal, do you hear me? If you can hear me, nod your head." The sound of Daniel's familiar voice was an unexpectedly calming sound. Hearing Daniel's voice told Krystal that she was safe, or at least as safe as she could be. Krystal nodded her head to signal Daniel that she understood him.

"Why…why can't I move?" Krystal asked as her sight became clearer.

"Let's call it a safety measure for now." Daniel began fiddling with an IV drop that was in Krystal's arm. "You are just hours removed from a partial transformation into a Xenomorph. You caused a lot of damage here, in the lab, including this floor of the building. I won't even go on about the men you killed."

Krystal began sobbing about the news. "I'm sorry, that wasn't me. Please, I couldn't control what was happening."

"It's ok Krystal; we know the monster that did this wasn't you. We just need to figure out either how to control your transformations, or destroy the Predalien DNA in you. We're kind of hoping for the first outcome before resulting towards the latter."

Krystal began looking around, as much as the neck vice would let her, franticly. "Where's my father?"

"Kevin…is current in the medical department of the building. He's hurt pretty bad. He may be in the ward for quite a while."

"Was it because of me? Did I do anything to my father?"

"You don't remember anything?"

"I remember…a bit…fragments…nothing complete."

Daniel thinks to himself for a few seconds and believes that Krystal has already gone through enough, and telling her that she's the reason her father is laying in a hospital would only make that worse. "Kevin was buried under some rubble that was caused by an explosion while the security teams were trying to take you down. He should be fine." Daniel walked back to his desk and grabbed a syringe. He walked back to Krystal and knelt down in front of her. "I'm going to give you a sedative to try to calm your mind to a point where we're able to find out what triggers your transformations. We believe that there's a certain trigger that goes off when you transform. Even though you try as hard as you can to keep to a point where it won't happen, it does. We're trying to find out what the trigger is, and if it's not a trigger, what's the set off in your brain that physically makes it happen."

"I guess that makes sense." Krystal was just as lost as she was when she woke up.

"We're going to try to help you Krystal. When you're out, you'll be in a dream state. Other people who have been under the influence of this drug have said that they've experience a type of out of body experience. You may experience the very same thing."

"Is it safe?"

"In the right dose it is. I may have to give you a little more than the "right dose" because of your…unique traits, but I think you understand that."

Krystal nodded her head in agreement. Daniel started feeding the contents of the syringe into the IV drop that was already in Krystal's arm. Daniel and Krystal stared at each other as the fast acting properties of the drug was quickly setting in. Krystal's vision, which was finally coming back into view, started to blur again as she faded away and slipped into a sleep.

Daren sat on the hood of his car as it was parked on the edge of a cliff that over saw the beach. The sky was overcast and forcefully sprinkling drops of rain onto the grains of sand. The ice cold water of the Atlantic Ocean was viciously beating against the beach. Daren's MP3 player was playing through the speakers of his car. The beats of the Trance music were calming and somewhat surreal, as he stared out into the grey horizon that was a backdrop to the ocean. The wind blew the raindrops sideways as they fell faster towards the ground. This cold, rainy, windy, autumn day was not the normal type of day to be at the beach, but for Daren, that's why he was there. No one else could be seen, he was alone, and he was happy that he was.

Daren closed his eyes and leaned back on the windshield of the car. The ice cold drops of rain that were scraping his face like razor blades were now calming his senses in almost a Trance like state. Along with this music that was still playing, Daren was now at the peak of being relaxed and calm. Before he even knew it, he was completely out and asleep. Daren began to dream, he began to fantasize, and seemingly, bring his subconscious desires to the forefront of his mind. His dream felt as real as the raindrops falling on his face.

In his dream, Daren was at a club, performing no less, totally immersed in the music and atmosphere. With his mask on and shirt off, Daren was a complete showman. Feeding off the electricity that was being generated by the hundreds of bodies panting, sweating and dancing with one another on the dance floor, Daren was entertaining the crowd. From his perspective, time was playing along with the beat of the song that was playing. He would pump his fist as he floated in the air, he would rise into the air slowly with the beat, but come back down in real-time, but still along with the beat of the music. _"I remember…"_ were the lyrics of the song vibrating through the speakers and subwoofers on the stage and along the walls. Hearing the lyrics, Daren would begin to remember things of his past.

The one moment that kept jumping into his head was the first day of school, the first impression he put upon all the other students on the parking lot, the first time he saw Krystal. He reflected back to the cliché moment he had as he watched Krystal walk across the lot in slow motion. The strobe lights of the club, momentarily, brought Daren back to reality as he started straight into the crowd of people that lay before him. He was fading in and out of his dream and daydream within his dream. As he saw Krystal walking through the parking lot, he saw her walking though the crowded dance floor. One second, she's huddled to herself in a pair of blue jeans and black sweater, her hair is straight but messily over her face, and with her head down, just like in the parking lot. Daren rubbed his eyes, and the next second, Krystal was seductively walking towards him on the dance floor, wearing a tight, black, micro-mini dress that sparkled in the strobe lights, black suede boots that went over her knees, as if they came with kneepads. Her hair was flattened straight with her bangs completely over her eyes. All that could be seen of her face was the brightness of her blood red lips that contrasted her milky white skin. She was alluring as she gently pushed people aside to get closer to Daren. Daren couldn't make any sense of what was going on. One second, she as the outcast nerd that no one wanted to talk to. The other second, she was the insatiable succubus-like feminine creature that drew Daren's eyes to her. Daren's hand slipped off the turntables as he began walking towards her, at the edge of the stage. The music was still going, the people were still dancing, and Daren was still locked into Krystal's body that moved perfectly with the rhythm of the music. Daren played Trance music, but now, he was in a trance. Slowly, seductively, ever-so subtly, Daren inched closer to Krystal, and she did the same. Daren closed his eyes, and the sudden electric charge of their lips meeting for the first time instantly snapped him out of the actual dream he was having. For a mere second, he was back in the rain, but he was pulled back into the dream by the same exact kiss that knocked him out of it.

Once back in the dream, he realized the nature of the kiss he was sharing with Krystal. His hand was on her cheek, while her arms were wrapped around his neck. He was in the moment, until she broke the kiss and whispered in his ear, "It's my turn to take control of you." She grabbed his hand and began leading him through the crowd. Daren didn't know what was going on, but at that moment, he didn't really care. But if Daren truly knew what was going on, he wouldn't be so down for it.

Three questions kept running through Krystal's head: "Where am I, what am I wearing, and did I just kiss the DJ?" She replayed everything that just happened in her head that she couldn't explain. She was fairly certain she was dreaming, since the last thing she could remember was Daniel giving her the sedative to knock her out, but everything felt too real to be a dream. Why did she start in the back of this club, looking at the DJ behind the booth, but seeing flashes of when she first really noticed and began to take interest in Daren's qualities, while they were in biology class? She would see a flash of DJK behind the booth, scratching the turntables, then another flash of Daren behind the work tables in the biology room. Krystal didn't know that Daren was DJK, but in her dream, she kept wondering why she was making a correlation between a celebrity she didn't know, and a classmate she hardly knew. Granted, Krystal did realize the similarities between the two, but it was nothing big enough to make a connection to the two.

Krystal stopped dwelling on what had just happened and snapped back to the moment that was currently happening. Krystal had DJK's hand and she was leading him somewhere towards the back of the club, and she didn't know why. Every step she took in the knee high, heeled boots she was wearing sent more flashes of moments in her mind. One step, she saw a beach in the rain. Next step, she saw a man lying on the hood of his car. Next step she realized that it was Daren lying on the car. Her last step, she noticed that she and DJK weren't in the club anymore; they were outside, just in front of the club, by the entrance. Krystal's back was against the brick wall as DJK was up against her. They were close, in Krystal's eyes, uncomfortably close.

She felt like she had transformed into a Xeno again, and Zara had control. She couldn't help but just watch her body do things that she really didn't want to do, but she was in complete control of her body and she knew it.

DJK leaned into her with his hands on her waist. Krystal placed her hands on DJK's face, as to remove the mask. She stared at his lips; they were the only thing on his face that was visible. But now she couldn't take control of this situation anymore. It was like she had to wait for DJK to do something first. "What the heck is happening?" she asked herself.

At the same time she asked herself that question; Daren was asking himself "What should I do next?" His hands were on her waist and he was inches away from her lips. The woman that he saw as Krystal wasn't the girl he met in school, but a sex crazed, tempting freak of insane possibilities that he didn't mind having pinned up against the wall. He decided that he needed to just enjoy the moment. Daren moved in to kiss Krystal, and they began to make-out. He was shocked to see that Krystal didn't hesitate at all to reciprocate the kiss back. Feverously, they both enjoyed the passionate kissing. Daren threw caution to the wind and began moving his hand up Krystal's extremely short dress. Just as he was doing that, Krystal felt like she was allowed to continue to push the flow of events. She felt Daren's hand going up her skirt, so she began to slide DJK's mask off in the same slow, sensual way Daren was creeping up her skirt. Daren stop when he realized that Krystal was taking off his mask. He finally spoke as he said, "I'm not sure if…don't take it off." Krystal stared at him for a moment before she licked her lips and replied back with, "Well, no mask, no skirt." After hearing Krystal's ultimatum, Daren's man urges kicked in and he quickly moved his hands all the way up Krystal dress as he kissed her harder. The feeling of the thin, lacy, thong underwear Krystal was wearing sent Daren into a frenzy. Feeling Daren's hands getting closer and closer to her most intimate of parts, she ripped DJK's mask off and stared straight into his eyes. "Daren!" She said out loud in shock. Daren was taken back, and at the mentioning of his name in the tone that Krystal did, Daren fully snapped out of his dream.

He was back on the beach, on the hood of his car, covered in rain water. "What the hell just happened?" He asked himself as he looked down and noticed the considerable bulge in his own pants. "Oh…a wet dream happened." He laughs as he slides off the hood and into his car. "That was one hell of a dream." He says as he pulls away from the beach.

"Daren?" Krystal yells as she wakes up from the drug induced sleep. Daniel is standing above her. "Are you ok?" He asks. Krystal begins to mumble but nothing coherent comes through. Daniel's assistant comes up to him and tells him that they should stop working on her for today and let her go home and relax. Daniel agrees since Kevin told him earlier to make sure that Krystal goes back to school in the morning. Daniel undid the steel bindings that held Krystal to the chair. "Your clothes are on the table, you can change in my office, and I'll wait here. There's a car outside the building ready to take you home. Are you ok?" Daniel awaits a response, but all Krystal does is nod her head. She grabs her clothes, changes, and heads out of the building without saying a word. Once in the car all she can keep saying to herself was, "Daren, why Daren?"


	7. Chapter 6

_**I just want to thank everyone who has been keeping up with the story and following. Thanks for all the feedback and comments so far, keep them coming, I appreciate them. Enjoy the chapter. :) ~theDJK**_

The whole day at school both Daren and Krystal were on edge. Both of them were thrown off by the dreams they had, which they didn't know that they were sharing. Daren and Krystal, in their own ways, were trying hard not run into each other and ignore each other as much as possible. It didn't help that the both of them shared four classes together, despite Daren being a senior and Krystal only being a junior.

It was their first actual class together, home room, and Daren was sitting at his normal desk with Mouse right beside him. Daren was lost in his own thoughts, like usual, as Krystal walked in. Krystal headed into the class room as normal: head down, arms tightly around her books close to her chest, and quickly to her desk, but today was different. She, uncharacteristically, looked up and saw Daren seated and looking out the window. She stopped and gasped, as if he was staring at her. She quickly was reminded of the dream she had that was so vivid. She remembered how provocative she was, how she had a lack of her own intelligence the way she was talking, and how the kiss with Daren was. She caught her breath and sat down in her desk

The two didn't even look in each others direction through the majority of the class. Granted, they were on the opposite sides of the classroom, but they didn't dare let the other notice that they were looking in the others direction.

Krystal kept thinking to herself "Why am I acting like that dream was real? It was just a dream; I shouldn't be acting so nervous. It wasn't like it was real. I don't even like Daren like that." As she was finished with her thought, she took a quick glance at Daren. At that moment, her eyes were met by Daren's. They locked eyes and stared at each other. Krystal was the one that broke the stare, as she buried her face in her text book. "Oh my god, how did he, it's like…" Krystal kept mumbling to herself under her breath as so no one could hear her, but that was the thing, someone could hear her.

The reason that Daren was already looking at Krystal when she looked at him was because he began to hear Krystal's voice in his head. As he was staring out the window, in total disregard for the instructions of the home room teacher, he began to hear a girl's voice behind him. He didn't recognize the voice, nor did he really pay any mind to it. He figured it was just a girl sitting behind him talking to her friend next to her about some weird dream she had, but then he heard his name. Daren quickly turned around and looked back, and realized that there wasn't a girl that sat behind him, or anywhere near him. That's when he looked over to Krystal, and sure enough, caught her as she looked at him.

Daren plays the cocky, confident roll a lot. But a few people, Mouse included, know that Daren is definitely not that guy, but can play it very well. If Daren was to handle the situation of locking eyes with Krystal the way he really is, he would've been the first one to break the stare. Since Daren feels he must portray a different attitude, he refused to break the stare until she did. The whole time he was staring at her, all he kept thinking was, "Don't look away, don't look away. You're the guy, don't seem intimidated by her. She may think you have a crush on her…" That's when Krystal looked away and Daren drifted his eyes back outside the window and said under his breath, "I don't have a crush on her, I just make out with her in my dreams." Daren laughed at himself and Mouse looked over at him.

"What the hell did you just say?" Mouse asked.

"What…uh nothing." Daren replied as he waved off Mouse.

"Who do you have a crush on?"

"I don't' have a crush on anyone."

"But you just said…"

"Well mister "I ease drop on other people", why don't you mind your own fucking business?"

Mouse began to smile and point at Daren. "Oh…you do have a thing for someone? Let me guess, is it Ashley Jensen, or Rebekah Mumsen?"

"Dude shut up!"

"Is she a senior? No she probably isn't. You're the type of guy to go for the younger, cute, less experienced ones. Hum…let's see, I don't think you're going lower than sophomore, so let's start there."

"Let's not and say we did."

"I know who it is…you have a thing for that new student secretary girl…uh what's her name…uh Rochelle Martinez is it?"

"Dude seriously, shut the fuck up!" Daren said a little bit louder, but not loud enough to attract the attention of the teacher.

"Why do you want me to shut up? Is it because the mighty Daren King has a thing for a girl?"

"I told you I had a dream about a girl that's it."

"What kind of a dream…a wet dream?" Mouse laughs at his own humor.

"In my dream I made out with someone at the club."

"Ok…" Mouse becomes confused. "That's not anything new. You do that in real life."

"But in the dream I was having, I was making out with…" Daren began nudging his head over in Krystal's direction.

Mouse looked over and then looked back at Daren. "You were making out with the freak of nature?" Mouse started laughing out loud and drawing attention. Krystal looked up and began paying attention to what was going on. Up until this point, she was completely oblivious to what was happening. "Mouse, I'm going to give you the count of three to shut up." Daren added in between Mouse's laughing. "One…"

"Dude, I can't believe you."

"Two…" Daren continued.

"Who has a dream about making out in a club with…"

"Three!" At the mention of the number Daren reached out and decked Mouse across the face, laying him out on his desk. The whole class got crazy, the teacher instantly ran over to Mouse to check on him, and almost simultaneously, started sending Daren to the principal's office. But in the midst of everything going on only one thing stood out in Krystal's mind, "Who has a dream about making out in a club?"

Once Krystal heard Mouse say that out loud, she instantly thought that Mouse had somehow found out about her dream, which was impossible. Then she realized that Mouse was putting Daren on the spot in front of the whole class, and that Daren had a dream about kissing someone in a club. She didn't know what was going on, but then saw that it was time to take a dose of the new serum that Daniel made, so she slipped out of the class while the craziness was still occupying everyone's attention.

A few hours later, both Daren and Krystal were in their biology class. Daren had already been to the principal's office and got the ass chewing of a life time. Krystal was sitting right beside him with her back towards him. Daren was propping his head on fist as if he were thinking, but he wasn't thinking anything. He was using the unique ability that all men have in being able to think about absolutely nothing. Good thing for him too, because if he was thinking about something, Krystal would've heard it. Krystal, on the other hand, was thinking, and over analyzing everything. Daren would've been able to hear her thoughts if his mind wasn't shut off.

The teacher realized that Daren was zoned out, so he decided to call on him for the question he just asked. Naturally, Daren didn't hear the question and snapped back into reality with "Huh…what?" The teacher asked Daren the question again. Daren began to try to think of a bullshit answer to throw out, but couldn't think of a good enough one. Just then he heard "along the sternum" in his head, so he went with it. "It's along the sternum Mr. Randell." Mr. Randell glared at Daren before responding with, "That's correct Daren. It seems you are paying attention."

As Mr. Randell continued with the lesson, Daren thought to himself "Wow, can Mr. Randell be any more of an asshole?" Without missing a beat, Krystal said out loud, "That's not nice to say!" Daren looked over at Krystal confused.

"What the hell did you say?" He asked.

"I'm just saying…that you shouldn't say that about Mr. Randell."

"Say what?"

"You shouldn't call him….what you called him."

"I didn't _say_ anything. What are you talking about?"

"You called him…" Krystal pauses. "You called him an asshole." She whispers even lower than they were in the first place.

"I didn't say anything out loud." Daren becomes confused because he knew for a fact that he didn't say that out loud. "You are some type of freak aren't you? What, you can read minds and shit?"

Krystal becomes startled. "Huh, no, I can't read people's minds."

Daren stares at her for a few seconds as Krystal tries to hide her face from Daren by giving him the shoulder. Daren keeps an eye on Mr. Randell as he quietly continues the conversation. "What makes you so weird? Why are people treating you like shit?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask them?"

"I have and they've all told me some crazy shit. Like why are some guys in the mental ward because of you."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on…what are you hiding? Are you like some crazy high school serial killer?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" She instantly snapped as she turned towards Daren. Daren was surprised that she responded the way she did and still was quiet enough for no one else to realize what was going on. Daren looked at her and thought, "Geez, did someone eat Bitch Flakes this morning."

"I'm not being a bitch, you're being annoying!"

"Wait, you did it again!"

"Did what?"

"You responded to something I just said in my head."

"I did?" Krystal calms down and stares at the desk. "Can we just forget about this?"

"No…no you can read fucking minds. That was your voice I kept hearing in my head, wasn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're the one who told me the answer to Mr. Randell's question. I didn't know it, but I heard it in the back of my head. That was you wasn't it?"

"I didn't do anything. I thought about the answer but I didn't do anything. And I can't read minds!"

"Huh…I'll figure you out. I don't like freaks of nature fucking around in my head."

Daren turned towards Mr. Randell and began paying attention to the rest of the lesson. Krystal was scared, confused, and for some reason disappointed. She raised her hand and asked Mr. Randell if she could go to the restroom, which he allowed her to do.

Krystal left and sat in a corner of the hallway, making sure no one could see her. She took a dose of serum and relaxed her head back on the wall. The new version of the serum has been making her very drowsy which makes it very hard for her to try to go through the rest of the day. After the initial dizziness was gone from the serum, Krystal reflected on how Daren was obviously just like every other guy, every other person in the school. She couldn't kid herself anymore; she had a crush on him. The dream she had of him actually made her very excited in more ways than just one. But now that she realized that he was acting the same exact ways all the other guys have acted with her, she figured it was best to get away from the situation as quickly as possible.

It was later in the day and school was almost over. Krystal was anxious for the school day to be over just because so much had happened throughout the day that she just wanted to forget about it, but that wasn't going to happen as easily as she thought.

As Krystal was walking through the hall, three popular girls, cheerleaders, came out of nowhere and surrounded Krystal. "Well, well, well, if it isn't little miss freak of nature." One of the girls said. They began to circle around Krystal as they continued to talk to her. "We all know what you're doing. Look at you, acting like you don't know you got a body that every fucking guy in school wants to bang." Another girl chimes in and says, "Yea, and don't think we didn't figure out that you're waiting to be a senior to join the cheer squad and take over as captain." Krystal didn't know what was going on. She didn't think anything like what the girls were saying she was. Krystal had heard over and over again that she had a body that rivaled the hottest girls in the school, not to mention that her natural facial features were on the mind of every guy as well, but never believed it.

The three girls backed Krystal up to where her back was on the lockers. She had nowhere to go, she was scared. "Oh my god, please don't, please don't hurt me." She said to herself as she started to sob. "Oh look girls, the little princess freak is crying. Let's give her a reason to cry." The three girls grabbed Krystal and threw her on the ground. "Hey!" was heard from behind. The three girls didn't stop. "What the fuck! Get the fuck off of her." The girls stopped and stood back. Krystal opened her eyes and noticed that it was Daren.

Daren walked right through the girls, eying them down as he knelt down to Krystal. "You ok?" He asked. Krystal nodded with a small smile on her face. "Why did you help me, how did you know I was here?" She asked.

"Apparently you're not the only one that can read minds." Daren said with a smile. "I was walking a few halls away, but then heard you saying "please don't hurt me". I figured I'd take a look around.

"You heard me…?"

Just then the moment was interrupted. Out of the corner of his eye, Daren saw the boyfriends of the girls that were messing with Krystal walk into the hallway from outside. Daren began doing his math and came to the conclusion that he was going to have to defend himself against these three guys.

Daren stood up and got ready to confront them. "Don't fight them." Daren heard Krystal's voice in his head. He looked down at her and, almost in a hesitant way, said back in a verbal way "I gotta do what I gotta do." Daren turned back, but was stunned because everything at that moment was slowed down, and the punch coming directly at his face was slowly inching forward to him.

To Krystal and everyone else watching Daren was moving quicker than any of them had ever seen. The first guys punch missed and Daren laid him out with one punch. The second guy tried to jump Daren from the side, but Daren moved and threw him into the lockers. Before the third guy could do anything, Daren had kicked the guys knee, causing him to fall to the ground. Daren had his fist up to punch him but Krystal yelled out verbally "Stop!", which he did.

The three girls helped their boyfriends up and ran off. Daren turned to Krystal and helped her once he saw that everything had calmed down. Once Krystal was up, she was standing in front of Daren looking up at him. He was not that much taller than her, but enough for her to have to look up to look in his eyes. "Thank you." She told him.

"Yea, no problem, but we're going to need to talk about whatever is going on between us."

Krystal hesitated. "Yeah, I do believe that you're correct."

_**Ok so now you guys get to see something beginning to start between our two main characters. :) Also, because some people pointed it out that it's kind of confusing when the mental talking is happening and the verbal conversation is going on, next chapter will have all mental conversations in Italics so they can be differentiated from one another.**_

_**Thankx everyone!**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**A/N: I know it's been a very long time since I've update Skin Deep, but thank you to everyone who has been looking out for it, and the newer readers who've found this story and been reading it. I had another project going that took all of my attention over on Fiction Press. I'm no in a position to continue Skin Deep. Thank you!**_

Daniel sat at his desk looking at the screen, trying to explain the readings that were on a constant loop. "How the hell…" he whispered to himself. He didn't think it was loud enough for it to carry across the lab, but it did, and it caught the ear of Kevin Shaw as he walked in. "How the hell what?" he asked as he walked up next to Daniel and took a seat.

"Well…uh…I really don't know how to explain it." Daniel replied as he rubbed his neck.

"Why don't you try? I'm sort of a genius, so I'm pretty sure I'll be able to pick up what you're trying to explain."

Daniel laughs. "It looks like that all that time you've spent lying in a hospital hasn't diminished your sense of humor." He pulls up a screen. "Ok, the window on the left was Krystal's brainwave when I had her sedated, running test. It's very simplistic, dormant, not much activity going on with it. The window on the right is obviously more energetic than the first."

Kevin gets closer. "Is the second brain scan after you woke her up? I don't really see anything unusual with either of them."

"Are you serious? You don't see anything that may cause you to scratch your head a little?"

"Other than the fact that the second scan is considerably off the charts, no I don't see anything."

"I guess you're not as much of a genius as you may think yourself to be."

"Why's that?" Kevin leans back in his chair as he folds his arms.

"The scan on the right wasn't taken after Krystal woke up. Don't get me wrong, it is Krystal's brain scan, but it's not after she woke up."

"Then when was it?"

"Both of these scans were taken at the same time."

Kevin's jaw drops. "You're telling me my daughter was switching from an asleep little angel, to some crazy head banger in a mosh pit?"

"No, I'm telling you that your little angel was a sleep and in a mosh pit at the same time. Krystal had two different brainwaves during the scan. I've never seen this before. It's kind of like she…

"Was sharing her brain with someone else." Kevin finished Daniel sentence.

"You took the words right out of my mouth."

"Do you know what this means?"

"If I did Kevin, I wouldn't have been staring at this screen for the last two hours wondering what the fuck was going on."

Kevin rubs his chin and thinks about how he is going to word his response. "It seems that residual cognition from the hybrid DNA as merged itself with Krystal's."

"You're telling me Krystal has split personalities?"

"In a sense, but it could be worse."

"How can this be any worse?"

"Krystal's own mind could be losing a battle against the hybrid's conscious. If that's happening…"

"Krystal won't be Krystal anymore…" Daniel finished Kevin.

"Where is Krystal?"

"Where do you think she'd be at right now? She's at school."

"We're going to need to pull her from class and bring her back. This is an unforeseen event that we must compartmentalize as much as possible."

"I'll have the car sent around."

Krystal sat alone, as usual, at a table in the corner of the lunch room. Daren came up to her, and across the table, sat down. "You know, when I said that we should talk that didn't mean that you should avoid me and any conversation that may try to start." Daren took his bag off his shoulder and laid it under the table. Krystal had her head down. She wiped her mouth with a napkin and shyly looked up at Daren. As soon as she let her eyes travel up enough to make eye contact with Daren, she quickly looked back down to her lunch tray. "I know." She started. "I would very much like to know what's going on just as much as do."

"You have one hell of a way of showing it."

"Again, I apologize, but there are a lot of other things going on that you can't even begin to comprehend."

"Really, are you telling me that it transcends the fact that I can hear you talking to me in my head? If you think that I won't believe anything you'd tell me just because you think that it's way beyond my…how did you say…beyond my comprehension…"

"I didn't say that."

"…then you are very, very wrong missy. Even since I've realized what has been going on, I've been going fuckin crazy trying to figure out what the hell is going on. So I would appreciate it if you don't try to undermine my own intellect."

Krystal is mildly thrown back by the way Daren was speaking, mostly with certain elaborate words he was using. "I'm an Alien." She blurt out. Daren stares at her in almost a shocked, but sarcastic way. He throws his fork down on the tray. "I'm trying to be serious. Didn't you hear anything I was saying? I used a lot of big words too, just to show you how important the matter is."

"Yes I did…hear the "big" words you used." Krystal smiles and laughs a little to herself, but hides it. "I'm being honest with you, I'm an Alien. Well, not really an Alien, but I have been infused with DNA of a Yautja and Xenomorph hybrid; therefore I'm more extraterrestrial than human but still human to say the least."

Daren stared at Krystal for a moment before replying. "You're not fucking with me?"

Krystal instantly became embarrassed and slightly confused. "Daren, we are not having sex…we're not like that, are we?"

"No! I'm asking are you messing with me. Are you just pulling my chain or something?"

"No, I wish I was."

"Were you born like that? Are you a child of some freaky Predator and Alien fuck fest?"

"No, definitely not. I don't think I would want to be involved in a….fuck fest."

Daren face-palms himself. "You are so not getting what I'm trying to say."

"I think I do, and no. My father and his colleague merged my DNA with the DNA of a dead hybrid."

"Why the hell would they do that?"

"I don't know. Every time I've tried to get an explanation from my father, he gives me this long exaggerated speech about the betterment of mankind." Krystal realizes that Daren is deep in some sort of thought. "Daren, are you ok?"

"So let me guess…you can transform into some Alien/Predator hybrid at will?"

Krystal's jaw drops slightly as Daren basically figures out Krystal's biggest secret. "Well…"

"Yeah right!" Daren begins laughing. "Like that could ever happen.

Just as Daren finishes his sentence, the football jocks, and their cheerleader girlfriends from Daren and Krystal's previous altercation, walk up to the table. "Hey freak!" Both Daren and Krystal look up thinking that the jock was talking to them, respectively, in particularly. "We want this table, so that means, you two need to leave." Daren instantly, and almost instinctively, stands up and gets chest to chest with the jock. "You want us to leave?" Daren begins. "If you do, I wouldn't mind leaving you the same way I left you the last time we crossed paths, before I leave." Daren notices that the jock's demeanor changes. It's no longer the cocky swagger that he had when he approached, but more of a concerned nature. Daren continues to stare down the jock, but suddenly, he hears Krystal's voice in his mind. _"Don't, not here. We…I don't want any more attention then I already get."_

Daren looks back at Krystal. _"Are you going to let them walk all over you the rest of high school?"_

"_I don't want them too, but sometimes you have to pick your battles, and this is not a battle I want to fight."_

"_You won't have to fight…"_ Daren goes back to the staring contest with the jock. _"I'll handle it all."_

"_Well, have fun impressing no one but yourself. I'm leaving."_

At the very mention of it, Krystal grabs her tray and begins walking away. Daren watches Krystal walk away then turns his attention back to the jock. "Next time I see you, or any of you football fudge packers, I will finish what I started." Daren grabs his bag from under the table and leaves to catch up to Krystal. A table away from all the commotion going on, a girl sits alone and listens to the whole thing…everything…even Krystal and Daren's "private" conversation. "Well, it looks like little ole Krystal Shaw has a friend now."

Outside the lunch room, Daren catches up to Krystal, who's walking in a very angry manner, and gets close. "Krystal, stop!" Daren yells as he grabs her arm. Krystal turns around as she brushes Daren off of her. "What, do you think you're, some knight in shining white armor…or in this case, a t-shirt and jeans? I don't need you to fight my battles for me."

"You weren't complaining when I used my super, secret ninja skills to save your ass from those assholes a few days ago."

"That was different." Krystal pauses. "I've been meaning to ask you about those "super, secret ninja" skills of yours."

Daren backs away a little. "Why, what do you want to ask?"

"Like for starters, what was going on? I was in your mind the whole time you were fighting the guys off and from your point of view, you seemed pretty confused and scared of what was happening."

"Well…you…I mean me…it's complicated."

"I'm pretty good with complicated. I am borderline genius."

"Wow, you're in no short supply of being humble."

Krystal gets closer to Darren and grabs his arm. "Answer the question!"

Daren takes a second to look down at Krystal's hand on his arm. "I don't know what was happening. Time felt like it was slowing down, just slow enough for me to react to everything going on. I couldn't explain it. That's not even the beginning of it."

"Yes, you mean seeing things in the infrared spectrum."

"Hey, how did you know about that?"

"I can hear what you're thinking, remember…and read your mind."

"Oh…so you can take a peek inside my head whenever the fuck you want huh?"

"Well not whenever I want, just when we're close enough to each other."

Daren throws his hands up. "Great, now I have the crazy hybrid, fuck fest, love child reading my mind."

"I wasn't involved with this FUCK FEST!"

"Argh…." Daren groans. "I can't take this right now." Daren places his hands on the sides of his head and turns around to walk away, but he bumps into Kevin Shaw. "Father, what are you doing here?" Krystal asks.

"I'm sorry Daren, but you're not going anywhere but with me."

Daren slowly puts his hands down. "I ain't going nowhere with you."

"Oh, I apologize again. Did I say that you were just going with me? I meant to say us." Four very tall and very muscled men in black suit seem to pop out of nowhere. "Grab you things Krystal, we're going home."

As Daren and Krystal are being led into the car, the girl from the lunch room watches from a distance. _"It seems as if this is going to be harder than we initially thought."_ She says to herself in her mind, almost as if she was communicating with someone else in the same manner Daren and Krystal do.

_**A/N: It probably doesn't matter but Pendulum's newest album "Immersion" is what led me to continue writing. It's a great album and I had it on loop while I was writing this…with the help of a little Patron and orange juice :D Leave some feedback and tell me what you think so far!**_


	9. Chapter 8

Daren sat on the ground with his back towards the wall of the see-through cell that he and Krystal were in. After Kevin picked up Daren and Krystal up from the school, they immediately went straight to the lab. During the drive and the walk through the building, Daren couldn't keep his mouth shut by making threats, and going on about he's going to tell the school about how he was just abducted. Krystal, on the other hand, was silent and complying with everything. She already knew what was going to happen. She knew she could've just told Daren what was going to happen by using her mind, but she figured that he was already angry, and telling him would have just made it worse.

"Why are we in here? It's been thirty minutes since I've seen anyone around." Daren asked as he had his eyes closed.

"Just be patient. My father and Daniel should be back at any moment."

"You didn't answer my question. Why are we in here? Is this your normal routine, you're dad picking you up for school and then locking you up?"

"No, it's not normal, but considering the recent events that have taken place, it's apparently necessary."

Daren opened his eyes. "What events?" Krystal hesitated for a moment; she didn't want to tell Daren that she involuntarily turned into a Xenomorph and went rampant through the building. Krystal didn't realize that thinking about the moment caused pictures in her mind to develop of the moment, pictures that Daren could see just by peeking into her mind…which he did. "You know what, it was better when I didn't know." Daren closed his eyes once again.

"Wait, what? I didn't tell you."

"You didn't have to. We can see what's in each other's head, remember?"

"Oh…right. Please, just keep that to yourself."

"Who am I going to tell? It's not like anyone would believe me anyway…well maybe the previous guys you've had "experiences" with."

Krystal noticed Daren put some type of emphasis on the word experiences. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, I'm just saying, I can now understand why those guys went nuts."

Krystal took what Daren said as an insult and she took it to heart. She hung her head low and walked to the opposite corner of the cell. Daren saw this and started to kick himself in the ass for what he just unwittingly did. He didn't mean to hurt or insult her, but that's how it came out. He stood up, as to walk over to her, but the door to the lab opened and in walked Kevin and Daniel.

Kevin and Daniel walked up to the cell wall. Daren did the same thing, while Krystal stayed in the corner of the cell. "Can you tell me what the hell's going on? I'd like to know." Kevin smiled at Daren and looked at Daniel and then nodded. Daniel walked away and to his desk. Kevin looked toward Daren. "Mr. King, it seems that you have befriended my daughter. I must say, that bit of news seems to excite me. My little Krystal isn't known for having friends. I'm sure you're aware of that since you both attend the same school."

"This is my first year at MLK High. Whatever type of reputation Krystal has, I have no idea about."

"I'm thinking you're lying. Actually, I know you're lying, and may I say you lie very well. Have you thought about what you want to do when you graduate? I'm sure Yutari can use a charming, up and coming, young man like you."

"What, someone who can lie?"

"In our industry we call it politics." Kevin smiles. "As I was saying, for the last thirty minutes or so we've been monitoring you and Krystal, watching you, listening to your conversation. Apparently, you can see into each other's mind, and not to mention that you know about Krystal's little secret."

Daren begins jokingly laughing as to play it off. "I don't know what you mean man. Do you really expect me to believe that someone can read someone else's mind? It was just a figure of speech."

"Yes…of course it was." Kevin walks away and walks next to Daniel. "So what are you picking up on Mr. King?" Kevin asks.

Daniel smiles. "Whatever that kid Daren is, it's crazy, just as crazy as Krystal's second brain pattern. This new technology that you were able to pick up is amazing. I've been able to do full brain and body scans of both Krystal and Daren while they're in the cell. They don't even know it, but for the last thirty minutes, we've been analyzing them."

"So Mr. King may be "crazy" but is there anything that makes him special…Krystal special? There has to be a reason for the two of them to spark a friendship."

"Seriously Kevin, Krystal is a very beautiful girl, a junior. I'd place my money on Daren's trying to get laid, and wouldn't put it past Krystal trying to get the same thing."

"Do you remember the last three young men that tried to get close to Krystal for that reason? What happened to them?"

Daniel remembers and the metaphoric light bulb turns on. "Oh…those guys we had to make disappear. Now I remember. How are those guys doing?"

"I don't see any reason to keep track. Do you?"

"No not really."

"Good, now tell me what Daren's brain scan picked up."

"Right." Daniel went back to the computer. "Well since you're amazing deductive skills found out that both Krystal and Daren have telepathic abilities, which is awesome beyond belief, Daren's brain scans legitimize that theory. On top of that, Krystal has a second brain wave that we can conclude belongs to the Xenomorph inside her."

"Why the Xenomorph? Can't it be the Yautja in her since its hybrid DNA?"

"Yes, but Daren's brain waves are totally different and have a unique signature to it. I'm comfortable in saying that Krystal's brain is Alien, and Daren's waves are Predator."

"So the way the two can communicate is the Yautja in Krystal."

"That's what I'm thinking, but how did Daren get Pred DNA in him?"

"That's the next thing we need to figure out."

Just then, Daren's phone, which was sitting on the table next to the computer, began to ring. Kevin looked at the caller ID and read "Mouse". Daren heard his phone going off and began asking for it. "Hey, can I have my phone back? It's probably someone important." Kevin picked up the phone and brought it up to the cell. "It doesn't seem like a call from someone named Mouse is an important call."

"Actually, it is. Mouse is a friend of mine and I wasn't able to talk to him after school since I was so elegantly abducted after lunch." Daren replies.

Kevin takes a second and opens the small door that allows for transfer of objects in the wall of the cell and gave him the phone. "I don't want you trying to call anyone else. You need to trust me Mr. King, you're safe, and nothing bad is going to happen to you. For the safety of my daughter, I'm going to need your complete cooperation."

Daren nodded his head as he grabbed his phone an answered it. "Yeah Mouse?"

"Hey Daren where the hell are you, you have a show tonight and I thought we were going to scope the place out before our next class."

"I kind of got side tracked. How's the place look?"

"It's an abandoned shoe factory from the early 1900's, what do you expect it to be like?"

"Listen, I'm not sure how long I'll be tied up for. I'm going to need you to get everything ready."

"What? Dude, I can't get a rave going on my own."

"You don't have to. Word has been going around about it the whole week. All I need from you is to get my gear down there and get my shit set up."

"Where are you?"

"I can't really say right now."

"Oh…you're with Krystal aren't you?"

Daren looked back at Krystal, who was still in the corner staring blankly at the wall. "Yeah, kinda, but it'll be a while till we're…finished doing what we're doing."

"So you're banging the girl you were having dreams of making out with. That's my Daren." Mouse laughed. "I'll leave you to your business and I'll see you later on tonight."

Mouse hung up. Daren thought about Mouse's last sentence before looking over at Kevin. "Is it cool if I keep my phone?"

"If you don't do anything dumb…of course you can." Kevin went back to his work.

Daren didn't realize that what had happened between he and Krystal, regarding thoughts, had just happened again. Krystal was staring at the wall, but she was mildly focusing on Daren's phone conversation, and when he and Mouse were talking about Daren's dream, she got the pictures of Daren's dream that was in synch with the very dream she had. She began to put the pieces together and fully understand that she and Daren did experience the same exact dream and it was due to their connection. Even though the fact that she now fully knew that the connection of their minds can still be linked even when they are nowhere near each other, she was stuck on the fact that Daren was in fact dreaming of being with her.

Daren walked up to her and knelt down. Hey didn't know that Krystal was inside his head grabbing some secrets. "Hey, whenever we get out of here, would you want to give me a ride somewhere?"

"Are you talking about the abandoned building where you're having your show?"

"Yeah I am…wait, I didn't…oh right, the reading minds part. I keep forgetting." Daren shakes his head. "Would you be able to do that for me?"

"Yes of course I can. I would love to help you out." Krystal smiles as she looks Daren in the eyes, something she rarely does.

Daren pauses. "Well, maybe you don't just have to drop me off. Maybe you can stay."

"I think I would like that even more."

Hours had passed and the sun was going down. The night was beginning to start and that meant that the rave was only a few hours away from starting. Krystal just pulled up to the building with Daren. The both of them walked out of the car and entered the, visually dormant, building. Little to their own knowledge, someone was on a rooftop a few buildings away, watching them, following them, and planning.

The mystery girl from the lunch room stood on the edge looking down at Daren and Krystal. Her long, black, braided hair gently hovered in the wind. An all-white braid fell over her face, almost melting into the pale complexion of her skin, and resting on a respirator mask that painters would wear. Her attire showed signs to the normal person that she was going to attend the rave to enjoy the music, the companionship, and the atmosphere. To her, she was going to attend for a different reason.

A man stood behind her, in the shadows of the oncoming night. "Why must you waste your time with those two? Do you really think that girl has anything to offer us?"

The unknown girl turned and faced the shadow. "There's quite a lot more going on than one would think." She responded with her very thick British accent that was slightly muffled by the mask.

"I'm guessing this potential you see is something that you've only been blessed with. The rest of the clan fails to comprehend this divine notion that you have."

"I choose to count it as a complete loss on the clan's part to not realize the possibilities that are in front of us."

The two stand in silence for a few moments before the shadow breaks the silence. "So is this it, Annalisa, is this where you're going to use your one and only chance to speak freely with the Elders?"

"Yes, and to tell you this, this will not be the only time I speak freely with the Elders, for they will see what I see, and bestow upon my rightful place."


	10. Chapter 9

The party was completely insane. Daren, also known as DJK, was behind his booth playing a different variety of songs that was felt by every single person in the crowd. The crowd varied from your typical ravers, to head bangers, to your local gang bangers and gang affiliated people. He would play Hip Hop then fade into Drum and Bass. Once the mood was set, slide into Trance, then a little bit of House. Once everything was going the way he wanted it to, he would throw in his own remix of popular Rock songs, Daren was killing it. Krystal, even though she was brand new to this whole lifestyle and felt like the odd man out, she was able to notice very quickly that Daren was definitely gifted in what he was doing. She never thought she'd be able to walk into a place and see people that would usually segregate themselves from each other and see them all dancing, talking, and interacting with each other on a dance floor. She's heard that music had the ability to unite people from all walks and beliefs; she never thought it really could. She also didn't realize how much fame she would get for the night for being the Behind the Booth Babe, or also known as the BBB. Mouse had told her, before everything begun, that Daren would pick a girl from the crowd to hang out with him behind the booth. That girl would be able to dance up "on stage" and hang out with the number one person of the evening, which was Daren. If they were in a club, then free drinks, even if you weren't of age, and tons of other perks as if you were the DJ.

After about an hour, Krystal began to let a side of her loose. She didn't know where it came from, but she let it take over her body and mind. Krystal was a very shut in and shy person, but with all the music going and the atmosphere around her, she felt like just another person on the dance floor. Add in to the fact that she was behind the DJ booth with Daren, and tons of other girls were giving her the stink eye for it, she wanted to be someone else…and that's exactly what was happening.

Daren, with his mask tightly on his face with his hood on his head, was tending to his turntables and drum machine when he felt someone back up into him. He quickly looked back and saw Krystal backing herself into him. He was surprised to see Krystal doing what she was doing, but he wasn't going to kid himself about it, he liked it. Daren was very attracted to Krystal, but her demeanor was the buzz kill. He knew why she was like that, but saw it hard to believe it as an excuse.

Daren wasn't the only one noticing the way Krystal was moving. Mouse was not that far away from the booth and took notice of it too. "Oh…you are so banging her aren't you Darren?" Mouse said to himself. He laughed for a moment and began walking to an area of the building that Daren and he were using as a Green Room. It was completely cut off from the party and was a place to just kick back and relax if need be. As he was opening the door to the room, he was grabbed by the shirt, pulled inside, and thrown up against the wall. The whole thing happened so fast that he didn't even realize that he was no longer standing in the door way and up against the wall. Once he realized what had happened, he saw a girl. The raven haired girl pinned him to the wall with a strength that didn't seem possible for a girl of her stature. The girl was around 5'6", and at first glance, looked very toned and fit. She had a very slender and very attractive body, which was accentuated by the sleek black halter top she wore that, had a white skull on the right side. Mouse was distracted by the girl's body until she snapped him out of it. "Hey, fucker, you got one chance to get through this night without a broken bone. Don't screw it up!" The sound of the girl's thick British accent led Mouse to focus on her face. Her piercing green eyes felt like they were burning a hole into his head, but he kind of liked it.

"Uh…ok what might that one chance be?" Mouse asked using his natural charm.

"Krystal Shaw, where is she?"

"Really, you're looking for Krystal? I would've pegged you for one of Daren's old one night stands. They seem to get crazier and crazier with every rave." Mouse begins to give an uncomfortable smile. The girl wraps her hand around Mouse's throat and squeezes. "Oh…ok…I see you mean business." She releases her grip, slightly. "Krystal is up behind the booth with Daren."

"See…was that hard?" She asks with a cocky attitude.

"Well…right now, if you want to talk about things that are hard….we can talk about…"

The girl cut Mouse off because she knew where the conversation was leading. She rolled her eyes. "No, I don't want to talk about that. Where's this "booth" you're talking about?"

"It's down the hall. Go through a big ass door and if you see a whole bunch of people dancing then you're in the right place. Krystal will be up with Daren at the booth, they're hard to miss."

"Thank you." She lets go of Mouse and starts walking towards the door.

"Hey I didn't catch your name."

She looks back. "I didn't give it, but its Analisa…but if you ever see me again, which I doubt, you can call me Ana." Analisa puts a respirator mask on that was hanging around her neck, and walks out.

Daren and Krystal are still enjoying the moment behind the booth. Little did they know this girl, Analisa, is slowly stalking them in the crowd. Analisa walks, seemingly to the beat of the music, towards the two. She gently pushes dancers to the side as she passes them by, as if she's a ghost hovering across the dance floor. Nobody takes any notice to her because of how she's dressed. Everyone she touches takes a quick peek at her and figures she just another raver on the dance floor.

While this is happening, Daren has a crazy idea pop into his head. He begins playing a slower, more intimate, reggaeton song that is infused with some dance aspects then turns to Krystal. Daren grabs her by the arm and brings her close so he can whisper into her ear. "Would you mind going somewhere so I can show you something amazing?" Krystal slightly backs away from him and looks Daren in the eyes. Her initial response is telling her to jump back into the shell that she's so use to being in, but ever since she's met Daren, she's wanted more. She's wanted to be more than herself, more than the sheltered girl that she's been, more of a free spirited girl. She fought the initial feeling and responded with a smile and a nod. Daren reciprocated the smile and grabbed Krystal's arm. He began leading her to a door that Krystal didn't even notice was there. Analisa saw this and geared her pursuit in the direction of Darren and Krystal.

Daren led Krystal down a long hall. "Where are we going?" Krystal asked. Daren laughed, turned around and smiled as he continued leading Krystal down the hall. Daren finally turned and went up a flight of stairs. The single flight of stairs turned into a few flights, and ended with going through one more door that led to the roof of the building. Analisa slowly followed behind, making sure she wasn't seen.

Once on the roof, Daren let go of Krystal's hand, he didn't need to lead her anywhere else. The view of the cityscape was enough to take away anyone's breath, but at that very moment, with everything going the way it was, and pieces falling perfectly together, more than Krystal's breathe were taken. She stopped and took in the view as the breeze brushed against her face. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply and slowly exhaled as if she was enjoying the last moments of her life. She turned and looked at Daren, who was too busy staring at Krystal to enjoy the scenery. "Why did you bring me up here?"

"Well to be honest…" Daren started as he walked closer to Krystal. "I wanted to see if the view up here was better than the view I have when I look at you."

Krystal shuttered at the sentence. So many things were flooding through her mind. She's never heard someone say something to her like that before, let alone something so beautiful. She looked at Daren and could see that he was being honest, truthful, he was being himself. With that bit of information now at her disposal, she allowed the feeling she felt while dancing take over her once again. She quickly grabbed Daren, pulled him close and kissed him.

The kiss they began sharing was something on a totally different level for both Daren and Krystal. For Krystal, she had never experienced something like that before, actually, it was her first kiss, and in her mind, it was amazing. She was feeling all of the sparks that she had dreamed about as a girl. For Daren, it was the same. He had been with many girls before Krystal, but none were the caliber of what he was experiencing at the moment. To him, Krystal was different, Krystal was special, she was an extraterrestrial that was abducting him into a world he had never known…and he was completely ok with it.

Daren moved his hands to Krystal's hips as Krystal moved her arms around Daren's neck, pulling herself deeper into the kiss they were sharing. Daren's left hand managed to slip lower as Krystal pulled herself higher. His hand fell onto her butt. The tight, skinny jeans she was wearing accentuated her ass in ways he couldn't even imagine. He had been with girls that have had very figured bodies before, but Krystal's body was different…well at least in the areas he was able to explore so far. Daren pulled her in tighter. If either of them tried to pull any closer, they would've needed something to compress themselves into each other.

Even though Krystal and Daren were experiencing the most genuine and romantic moment they've both ever felt, it was going to come to an end as a voice broke the silence. "Am I interrupting something? It seems you two are having a moment." Both Daren and Krystal stopped and looked at Analisa. Krystal, still standing on the tips of her toes, was hanging on Daren's neck. "Uh…I'm sorry…"

Daren gently let Krystal down and looked at Analisa. "I'm not. Who the hell are you, and why are you up here?"

"Please, don't let me stop you two love birds share your passion. I can wait until you're finished."

"We're done, thanks to you." Daren says in a kind of agitated way. "What do you want?"

Analisa took a seat on the ledge of the roof. "Seriously, please, don't let me stop you."

Daren walked closer to her. "No, by all means, tell me why you're up here?"

"Well, if you insist, I'm here for Ms. Shaw."

Both Krystal and Daren were startled. Krystal tried to reply but Daren cut her off. "Why do you want Krystal?"

"That's not a topic I'm willing to share with you. But believe me; I'll be willing to share that with Ms. Shaw as soon as I have a moment to talk with her on a personal level."

Daren stood in front of Krystal, as to block Analisa direct access to Krystal. "I don't know who you are, but you're going to have to get through me."

Analisa smiles. "With pleasure."

Analisa walked up to Daren. Daren placed his hand on her shoulder and lightly pushed her. "I don't want to hit a girl, but I will if I need to." Daren stated. Before Daren was even ready for anything to happen, Analisa brushed Darren's hand off of her shoulder and punched him in the gut. Daren doubled over and fell to his knees. "What…the…hell…" Darren struggled to say as all the air in his lungs was forcefully pushed out. Gasping for breath, Daren grabbed Analisa's leg, trying to prevent her from grabbing Krystal. Analisa nonchalantly kicked Darren. She did it very effortlessly but Darren slid a considerable length away.

"It looks like you're all mine now girly!" Analisa said as she grabbed Krystal by the collar of her polo shirt.

"No please, who are you, what do you want from me?"

"You'll find out soon enough!"

Suddenly, Analisa brought her fist back and punched Krystal across the face, knocking her out. Krystal fell to the ground. At the sight of it, Daren mustered up the energy to stand up, but before he could do anything, he was knocked unconscious from behind. Daren fell to the ground in the same manner as Krystal. Without looking back, Analisa said, "I could've taken him." The shadow that stood above Daren's body replied. "I know, but maybe I don't want you to do this by yourself." Analisa then turned back and smiled. "Welcome to the team."


	11. Chapter 10

Both Daren and Krystal were unconscious, sitting, tied, to chairs in a dark room. Daren was the first to wake up, and when he did, he could hardly see what was in front of him. From what he could tell, they were in some type of abandoned building not much unlike the shoe factory where he was having his rave. He looked over to his right and saw Krystal with her head hung low. Her hair was a complete mess and draped over her face. He couldn't directly tell if she was hurt or not. "Krystal! Krystal wake up!" He called out, but Krystal was unresponsive.

He began to struggle to try to get loose from the ropes that bound him to the chair, but to no avail. The ropes were very thick and tied in a manner that posed to be impossible for someone with just mere strength to be able to escape. That's when Daren realized that at least one of the two people in the room at that time had more than just mere strength. Daren realized even more how important it was to wake up Krystal. Daren tried yelling over and over to wake her up, but it wasn't working. He figured that he'd try something a little different. Daren closed his eyes and tried to concentrate, and talk to Krystal telepathically. _"Krystal…Krystal…please, if you can hear me, you need to wake up."_ Daren opened one his eyes and looked over at Krystal, who was still in the same position as before. _"Seriously Krystal, wake the fuck up!"_ Daren could only yell so loud with his mouth, but in his mind, the volume was near deafening and Krystal sprung up.

"My…head…hurts." Krystal said slowly as she was shaking the cob webs from her head.

"Yea, sorry about that, I needed to get you up."

Krystal took a look around and became frightened. "Where are we? Why are we tied up?"

"I've been trying to figure that out, but I'm not having much luck."

Krystal turned to Daren. "What was the last thing you can remember?"

"Right before someone hit me from behind; I remember seeing you lying on the ground with some chick standing above you."

"Did you know her?"

"No, I definitely did not know that chick."

Krystal pauses. "Are you sure? I mean…you've been with…met a lot of girls in your time. Maybe you just don't remember."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you were just going through a list of girls you've been with on your head. Those were a lot of faces."

"Argh…there you go again peeking into my head again. You know, we're going to need to establish some ground rules for looking into the other person's mind without their prior consent."

"It's not like I wanted too, it just happened."

"Yea I bet." Daren pauses. "But you are right. There are a lot of "faces" to go through, and I'm not even sure I remember all of them."

"Why don't you try harder?" Krystal suggested, but before Daren could even reply, a voice from the darkness of the corner of the room spoke up. "Why don't I just make it easier for both of you and tell you who I am." Out of the corner walked Analisa into the dimly lit area of the room.

"That accent, that's the only thing that I could really remember about you." Darren added.

"Why thank you, I'll take that as a compliment. I've had many men and some women tell me it's quite sexy." Analisa replied. "But we're not here to talk about my accent, or Daren's lustrous conquests of women."

"Who are you?" Krystal asked in a very innocent way.

Analisa walked up to Krystal. "My name is Analisa, and you, Ms. Shaw, are very important to me."

"Why, why am I important to you? I don't even know you."

"You may not know who I am, but I assure you that we are very close." Analisa bent over to be eye level with Krystal. The two of them were silent, just staring at each other. Daren didn't know what was going on and spoke up. "Hey! Why don't you just let us go? Krystal can go home, and maybe you and I can settle our issue in a better way?" Without breaking eye contact with Krystal, Analisa replied with, "Your worth and usefulness right now Daren is very low. Why don't you take a nap?" At the end of her sentence, Daren instantly fell asleep.

Krystal broke her stare to look over at Daren. "What did you do to Daren?"

"Like I said, he looked tired from all that partying." Analisa gently grabbed Krystal's chin and moved Krystal's face to look back at her. "The reason I brought you here was to have a little talk with you. I wasn't planning for your boy toy to be here, so he's expendable."

"He's not my boy toy, and he's not expendable."

Analisa grabbed a chair that was in the corner she walked out of, and placed it right in front of Krystal, sat down, and slowly, seductively, crossed her legs. Krystal stared at Analisa legs that were covered with an opaque color legging that led up to a black, pleated skirt. "There are a few things you need to know Krystal, things that I believe you must be aware of before…I can continue with my plans."

Krystal snapped out of the trance that was created by Analisa's legs. "What things do I need to know?"

"The first thing you should know about is a little bit of history about the hybrid DNA you have inside of you."

"Wait…what are you…" Krystal started.

"Don't try to act like you are not familiar with what I'm speaking of. Just assume that I know everything, because I do know everything. Your father was giving the Xenomorph/Yautja hybrid DNA from his superiors at Yutari Industries. What you, your father, and everyone that works for him didn't know was that the sample that they received was not the only sample that was distributed. The sample that your father received was just a piece of a bigger sample. The second piece went to another doctor, someone who is the head of another Research and Development laboratory at Yutari…my mother, Margaret von Dennison."

"You sure know a lot about what's been going on. I'm guessing you know about me and my DNA then."

"Yes I do. That's why you and I are closer than you think. Unbeknownst to the powers at be that separated the hybrid DNA to give your father and my mother, they were able to split the Yautja and Xenomorph traits. My mother was handed a DNA sample of a hybrid that had majority traits of a Yautja."

"My father was giving the other half that was dominated by the Xenomorph. That half is in me right now." Krystal began piecing together what Analisa was telling her.

"Correct. You father wasn't the only one that eventually figured out that a human test subject was needed to fully recognize if the duplication and reanimation process of the DNA was successful." Analisa leaned in close. "My mother, just like your father, turned to their own child to solve their problem."

"Wait, so you're just like me?"

"To a point, yes I am. There's a reason why when you can't control your extreme emotions you completely transform into a rabid Xenomorph. Now you know why you hear another voice in your head, it's the Xenomorph that came before you. I know, because I once experienced the same thing."

"You would transform in a monster? You hear voices too?"

"I did transform at one point in time, and I did hear voices, but that is all gone now. I was able to control the Yautja side of my blood and harness it to my own advantage." Analisa sits back in her chair. "I want to teach you to do the same."

"Uh…I don't know if I want to…I need to talk to my father."

"No, there's no talking to daddy or his associate Daniel. If you really want this, and I know you do, you're going to have to do this with me and me alone."

Krystal stopped and thought about it. She didn't like the feeling that at any point in time, she could turn into a homicidal monster. "How are you so sure that I want this?"

Analisa smiles. "You and Daren aren't the only ones that can read minds. The connection we share in our blood is stronger than the splotch of blood you gave Darren. You and I, Krystal, are linked."

"Wait a minute; you know why Daren and I can talk with our minds?"

"The day you and Daren were in the empty band room at school, when he caught you injecting your "medicine", he grabbed your arm and got some of your blood on him. Your enhanced blood literally seeped into his skin and mutated his. Daren has a part of you in him, but for some reason, and I don't know why, he's exhibiting Yautja characteristics."

"Wow…I didn't even know."

"Well now you do." Analisa stands up. "So, shall I take those ropes off of you and make you like me?"

Krystal looks Analisa up and down. The boots, the pantyhose leggings, the short skirt, the halter top, it all was a little much in Krystal's opinion. "Do I have to dress like you?"

Analisa smiles. "Not if you don't want to…it's optional, clothing optional." She winks.

"What about Daren?"

"I'll have my friend drop him where we found him, he'll be alright. I wouldn't want to mess with a Xeno's boy toy."

"I told you he's not…"

"I know...I just like watching you get all frustrated. It's kind of cute. So, do we have a deal?"

Krystal thinks for a few seconds. She sees the confidence and swagger that Analisa has and wants that for herself. She looks up and says, "I want to be like you."

_**A/N: Well now you know who Analisa Von Dennison is. Review and give me your opinions on her.**_


	12. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Sorry for the long pause between chapters, my bad. I've been very busy with other things, so don't worry, things will get back into swings of things now. Also, make sure you check my profile for the new drawings I had commissioned of Krystal, Daren, and Analisa. Check it out and tell me what you think about it.**_

_**Thanks for everyone's support so far with the story. I continue writing this story for you guys! :D**_

Darren sat at his lunch table with Mouse across from him. "Dude, you've been looking kind of bummed the last few days. Are you ok?" Mouse asked.

Darren finished chewing his food before he answered. "It's Krystal, I'm worried."

"You're worried about the Emo princess? Why? And when I say Emo, I don't mean the cute, long black hair and tight clothes. I'm more leaning towards the shut in, cut your wrist type of Emo."

"It's been two days since anyone's heard of her."

"You know what…" Mouse takes a few seconds to scan the lunch room. "She has the same lunch period as us doesn't she? Where is she? I figured that she'd be hanging off of your arm ever since the rave."

"That's the thing, ever since the rave, she hasn't shown up for class."

"Well, maybe her dad has her on lock again. You're the one that told me about how overprotective he his."

"Well, he kind of has a legitimate reason for it, but I'm not fully convinced that she's not here because of her dad." Darren gives Mouse a certain look.

"Oh…you mean that crazy Analisa chick from the rave?"

"Yeah, that's exactly who I'm talking about. You felt firsthand what she could do. When I woke up tied to a chair, she was there, and she was more interested in Krystal than anything."

"You think that Analisa chick kidnapped Krystal?"

"Again, I'm not convinced on that either. Before I passed out, it looked like Analisa was trying to convince Krystal to do something. I think she got what she wanted."

"So in your mind, Krystal is with Analisa, but on her own will?" Mouse shakes his head. "If that is true, I wouldn't blame her. She may be rich and all but I would run away from her overprotective, asshole of a dad any day."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"But seriously, if I had the chance, I would…" Mouse suddenly stopped in the middle of his sentence.

"You ok man?" Darren asked as he stopped eating.

"Look…behind you…right now!" Mouse replied.

Darren turned around, and walking in the lunch room behind a few other people was Krystal. Darren's jaw dropped and hit the floor. "What the hell?"

"No, more like what in the fucking hell?" Mouse added.

The Krystal that was walking in wasn't the same Krystal that both Darren and Mouse knew. Her entrance wasn't slowed down or cliché, like the first time Daren saw Krystal. This was more direct. No one else in the lunch room really noticed Krystal walking in, but Krystal was making an impression on Darren and Mouse. There were a multitude of changes starting from the top of her to the floor.

Krystal's hair was shorter, just hovering above her shoulders, with the bangs that used to hide her eyes gone. She was wearing makeup, nothing too outstanding, but enough to bring out the hidden beautiful aspects of her face that only a few people have ever really noticed. Wearing a tight, bright red t-shirt, the outline of her bra could easily be seen, and show everyone that she was also hiding a few more assets. The jeans she was wearing were just as tight, if not tighter than her shirt. Low rise and slim, accentuated with a white studded belt around her waist. All of these extreme changes definitely left Mouse and Darren utterly speechless, but that sheer surprise they had was quickly topped by the entrance of Analisa right behind her.

Analisa walked with a confidence and swagger that easily caught the attention of all the guys and majority of the girls in the cafeteria. It was simple in her case; her long braided hair was in a side ponytail, draped over her shoulder. She was wearing, what looked very provocative, a boarding school uniform, complete with vest, stockings up to her thigh held by garters, and a skirt that was dancing on the border of too short and short enough.

Both girls were able to pick Daren and Mouse out of the cafeteria and began walking towards them. "Looking at that chick, Analisa, now, I wouldn't mind her pinning me up against the wall again." Mouse said as Daren turned to him. "Seriously, what the hell is going on here?"

"I don't know man, but I'm not complaining."

The girls stopped in front of Darren. "Hey, do I know you?" Analisa asked as she pointed at Daren and gave a vixen like smile.

Darren stood up, no longer locked in a trance by the girls, and got face to face with Analisa. "You and I have some things to settle."

Krystal, knowing how Daren was, placed her hand on his chest and gently pushed him back. "Calm down Mr. K, she's not here to cause any problems."

"Huh…?" Darren looked back at Mouse, then back at Krystal. "What you'd just call me?"

Krystal giggled and looked up at Analisa, who was considerably taller than Krystal. "Get used to it Darren, you're going to be hearing that a lot more."

Just then, the bell sounded, signaling the end of the lunch period, also notifying the students that they had eight minutes before the next bell started the next classes. Darren took a look at everyone in the circle before looking back at Mouse and saying, "Come on, we got a class to get to." Daren began walking away with Mouse right behind him, but looking back at Analisa, giving her the universal sign to "call him".

Krystal and Analisa watched the two guys walk away. "Was that good?" Krystal asked.

"Yes, you did quite well; better than I would have first thought."

"I'm only dressing this way, talking this way, and acting like this because you said I should."

"Listen to me, as long as you follow my lead, you'll be able to get whatever you want. What is it you want most in the world?"

"I want to be in control."

"Exactly…you want to be in control of the Xenomorph within you, you want to be in control of every man's spark of interest, and mostly, you want to be in control of your life."

"Right…I think."

Analisa smiles. "Now, we need to get to class." She started walking towards the doors.

"Are you even able to go to class? Did you enroll?"

Analisa turns and winks. "Of course I did. I am only seventeen."

The rest of the school day came and went. The bell that ended the day rang and all the students began filling the hallways getting ready to leave. Darren and Mouse usually stayed after, Mouse for band and Darren because he was beginning to work out to join the wrestling team. Analisa and Krystal were staying afterward as well, but to cause a little trouble.

Analisa and Krystal were walking towards the gymnasium, where the cheerleaders were getting ready to start their practice. Krystal realized where they were and stopped Analisa. "Hey, what are we doing here? I really don't want to be here right now."

"Why, are you scared of the fake little cheerleaders? We're here for a reason."

"And what reason would that be?"

"To take control! You told me you wanted control, where here it is. Take it!"

Krystal took a look inside of the gymnasium and saw the girls that have been making her high school life hell. "What do you expect me to do?"

"What I know you've wanted to do for so long. Get back at all of them; make them feel the pain that they've been forcing you to suffer through."

"You want me to go in there and call them names and throw lunch food at them?"

"No, show them the real you. The side of you that would make men piss themselves at the very sight of you."

"You want me to…"

"Yes, transform, show them the mistakes they've made fucking with someone like you."

"No, no I can't do that. I just can't do that."

"Why not?" Analisa walks closer to Krystal. "Why was it so easy for you to show your real side to boys who were only after what's between your legs? What made them so special as to deserve the fate they got, and not these girls?"

"Those times were accidents; I didn't mean to do what I did. I don't want to hurt people."

Analisa crossed her arms and shifted her weight. "If only those bitchy whores who call themselves cheerleaders would've thought like that, then you wouldn't have felt the way you've felt for the last three years."

Krystal looked down at her feet and thought about the situation. "No, I won't do it. There's nothing you can do or say to make me do it."

"Ok Krystal." Analisa put her hand on Krystal's shoulder. "I understand. We'll do this your way." Krystal looked back up and smiled, but suddenly, Analisa spun Krystal around and threw her against the locker. "You were wrong; there is something I can do to change your mind." Analisa took a quick delivery syringe out of her purse, the same type Krystal uses for her treatments, and stuck Krystal in the neck. Once it was done, Analisa let go and Krystal fell to the ground. "For you to be in control, your full potential must be realized.

At the same moment, Mouse was heading to his classroom, but forgot that he had left his drumsticks in his locker. "Can't be second snare in the drum line without sticks." He thought to himself. The route that Mouse takes to his locker from the class room where he practices takes him by the gym. As he turned the corner into the hall, he heard loud, blood curdling screams. Being startled at first, Mouse dropped his back pack and ran towards the screaming.

Running into the gym, he saw bodies lying in pools of blood on the gym floor, there was even a body draped over the backboard of the rim. Standing tall was a full fledge Xenomorph holding the lead cheerleader by the throat, about four feet off the floor. "Holy shit!" Mouse said to himself as he watched the Alien squeeze the remaining life out of the cheerleader. "Beautiful isn't it?" Mouse heard behind him. He turned around and saw Analisa standing with her arms folded with a sick smile of approval for what was happening.

"What the fuck is going on?" Mouse began looking back and forth from the Xeno and Analisa.

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, it's Krystal letting go of all her inhibitions."

"Wait…that's…that's Krystal? What the fuck! Holy shit!"

At this point, Krystal realized the commotion going on between Analisa and Mouse and looked over, still holding the girl's throat in her hand, which still had a drop of life left in her. "Are you ready, Mouse, are you ready to see the height of human evolution after someone is broken down to the point where they can't handle themselves anymore?"

"Uh…no…I'm not!"

"Too bad."

Analisa intently looked at Krystal and nodded. Krystal, in her Xenomorph body, was able to read Analisa's mind, and knew what she had to do. Mouse then witnessed Krystal's six foot long tail come around and impale the cheerleader from behind, straight through her chest. Krystal let go of the throat and let the girl hang by the tail. Another look back at Analisa, then Krystal whipped the cheerleader off her tail, flying through the gym window. With blood dripping off her tail, Krystal jumped out of the same window and ran off.

Mouse, who had fell to the floor in utter terror of what was going on, looked up at Analisa. Usually, Mouse would be distracted by the view of being able to see everything under Analisa's skirt, but he was too terrified to take his eyes off Analisa's eyes. Analisa bent down, "When you get your voice back, tell Daren that if he wants his little old Krystal back, to meet us at the building he was throwing his little rave at. Tell him to be there tonight at midnight." Analisa stood up and walked, seductively yet cheery, out of the gym through the door.


	13. Chapter 12

Mouse was huddled in a corner of a hallway, on the side of a locker, rocking back and forth. The sound of quick-paced footsteps could be heard echoing though out the hallway. Daren, who had gathered along with the rest of the students still at the school around the police tape that acted as the barrier into the gym, was searching the halls for Mouse.

When he found him, he found a shell of Mouse. Looking into Mouse's eyes, he saw absolutely nothing. Mouse was blankly staring at the wall across from him, and there wasn't anything that Daren could do to snap him out of it. "Mouse, hey Mouse, do you hear me? Snap out of it. What happened at the gym?"

After a few more minutes of trying to get through, Daren realized that he wasn't getting anywhere. He looked around, trying to figure out what was going on. Daren felt stupid after taking a second to think about it. "Krystal and Analisa show up at the school and now there are dead bodies in the gym." He thought to himself. It was so obvious that the two girls had something to do with it. He didn't want, couldn't believe that Krystal would have voluntarily been involved with the slaughtering of the cheerleaders. Analisa had to have been pulling the strings. In Daren's mind, it was time for the strings to be cut.

Daren ran out to the parking lot to his car, but leaning up against his Challenger was a tall man. Daren didn't know who the man was, neither did he look familiar. With a sense of urgency, Daren yelled at the man to get off of his car. "Hey, get the fuck off my car!"

"Wow, the language of kids now-a-days. What would your mother say if she heard that type of language?"

As the man spoke, Daren felt a little uneasy, like he had heard the voice before. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"I believe that you and I want the same thing…the girls."

"No thanks, I have enough chicks trying to jump on my dick. I don't need to go cruising for them. They tend to flock to my shit by themselves."

The man smiles. "Well It seems like the two girls you want the most at this point in time are no were near "your shit"."

"Do you know where Krystal is?"

"I haven't the slightest clue, but I do have a few ideas on where Analisa may be. My guess is your fragile girlfriend would be wherever Ana is."

"Are you going to tell me, or am I gonna have to beg."

"I prefer the begging to be on your knees."

Daren rolled his eyes and reached for the door, but the man slammed the door closed. "I don't have time for this. I need to find Krystal." Darren added.

"Let's just say you do find her, what are you going to do? Stop her? Reason with her? I don't think you're fully prepared to take on a Xenomorph, let alone a Xeno and Ana."

"Well then come with me. If you and Analisa are so close, I'm sure you can handle yourself."

"I can, but I have no intentions on testing my limits and possibly getting myself killed."

"Since you're so wise and all, what do you advise I do?"

"Drop the situation and forget about all of it."

"I'm not going to do that."

The man stood up from leaning on the car. "I figured you'd say that. In that case, I advise you go to the source of all of this, and start to ask questions."

Daren stared at the man and realized that he would have to talk with Krystal's father. "Listen; let me get your cell number so I can get a hold of you later." Daren opens his car door and reaches in to grab his own phone. When Daren crawls back out of the car, the man is gone. "Or not."

Miles away from the school in an old building, Krystal, back in her human form, is huddled in a corner, rocking back and forth the same manner as Mouse was at the school. Analisa watched Krystal, quietly cursing to herself for letting Krystal go too far. By no means did Analisa not enjoy what Krystal had done, it was the matter of it happening so early. Analisa had a plan. She had spent months going over every inch of the plan she had drawn up, and right now, it was at least a few months ahead of schedule with Krystal's recent outburst.

Analisa couldn't dwell on that anymore, she had to focus on the positives of it. Majority of the things that were skipped, due to Krystal, were things that were expendable. Analisa's perfect plan could still go on with the outcome that she had predicted.

Krystal had been in the corner for the last hour, just rocking back and forth and mumbling. At the beginning, it was cute in Analisa's eyes. After the first thirty minutes, it became very annoying. She tried to calm Krystal down and bring her back to reality, but nothing would work. Nothing that Analisa was saying was getting through to Krystal. Analisa began to wonder if Krystal was even aware of the world around her. Analisa took her battle gauntlet and slipped her left hand into it. Going all the way up to her elbow, it housed two foot long, sharp, jagged blades that could spring out in under two seconds. The force alone would rip through a man without any extra pressure applied by the user.

Analisa, with the opening for the blades pointed towards Krystal's face, triggered the blades to extend. With the blades centimeters away from Krystal, not even a flinch or twitch came from Krystal. Analisa's suspicions were correct. Krystal was totally gone from reality.

Analisa wasn't totally surprised by it. Krystal had just dismembered eight girls, while she was transformed, and was fully aware of everything happening. A moment of insanity was to be expected. Analisa retracted her blades and knelt down to be eye level with Krystal. "Whenever you decide to come back to planet Earth, I'll be here to talk. Until then, have fun in the dark." Analisa stood up and walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

There was only a little bit of light coming in through the one and only window in the room. As the door closed, Krystal's eyes shifted slowly towards the door, showing signs of her never "leaving Earth".

Daren entered Kevin Shaw's lab with an intensity that would cause you to think that he was looking for a fight. Everyone in the lab instantly stopped what they were doing and stared at Daren. "Where is Shaw?" Daren yelled. No one answered, they just continued staring. Daren walked over to a piece of equipment that looked very expensive and pushed it off of the table it was on, shattering it into pieces. "I'm not done yet. Tell me where the fuck your boss is and we can all be cool." They all continued to be silent. "Ok…I see how you want to play it." Daren went to break something else, but a voice from behind stopped him. "I'm starting to lose faith in our security in this building." Daren looked back and saw Daniel standing with his arms crossed.

"Where's Shaw?" Daren asked.

"He's not here. He's been out looking for his daughter. She hasn't been around much. I'm going to take a wild guess it's because of you."

"Actually, it's not. I've been wondering where she's been the last two days, and my question was answered this morning at school."

"She was at school this morning?"

"Oh fuck yea she was. It was hard to miss her, especially with the way she was dressed. But that's not the point. She was with this chick Analisa. That's who she's been with the last two days."

"Are you introducing Krystal to more of your loser friends? You're a great influence for Krystal. I'm sure Kevin is going to enjoy knowing that you two are still friends after what's been going on."

"So you know?"

"It depends, what is it you're asking that I'm aware of?"

"Do you know what happened at the school today?"

"You just told me, Krystal showed up with some new friend."

"No, that's not the crazy part. Apparently, all the cheerleaders that would pick on Krystal are dead. Their bodies draped all over the gym, fucked up beyond any and all recognition. It's like a fucking rabid pit bull tore them to shreds, but if that pit bull was about three hundred pounds and about six feet tall."

"Wait, are you telling me Krystal transformed…at the school?"

"I don't know. I was only able to see the aftermath of it. My dude Mouse, I think he was there during the whole thing and saw it, but he's too fucked up in the head right now to say anything to anyone."

"Holy shit!" Daniel began pacing back and forth. "Everyone out…NOW!" All the other people in the lab began to quickly file out, leaving only Daniel and Daren. "How can this happen?" Daniel asked.

"I was going to ask you the same exact question."

"I could easily bore you with the details on how this could happen, but I'm not. We can't waste any more time. We need to find Krystal."

"And that Analisa bitch. I'm not a hundred percent on it, but I'm pretty sure she's the one to blame for Krystal going E.T."

"Analisa…I'm guessing by the way you talk about her, you don't know her?"

"Nope. I first saw her at the rave I threw, the one I took Krystal to. She was there, and she was very interested in Krystal."

"What happened?"

"I could easily bore you with the details, but it's pretty irrelevant at this point."

"Analisa….Analisa….that name."

"I'm guessing you know that name?"

"I do, but I just don't….wait!" Daniel runs to his desk and begins looking for a file. "Do you know her last name?"

"Uh…" Daren didn't know Analisa's last name. Daren felt, for some reason, like the name was on the tip of his tongue. He closed his eyes and thought about it really hard. Just then, a flash of Krystal in the building, sitting in the corner was in his head. He opened his eyes and looked straight at Daniel. "…Von Dennison, her name is Analisa Von Denison."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…I think. Why?"

"I now know why that name sounds so familiar to me. Analisa is the name of Margaret Von Dennison's daughter. Dr. Dennison works here, on the opposite wing of the building."

"Oh…ok, great. I guess we have a lead now, but you don't look too happy about this."

"You're right, I'm not happy at all. If what you're telling me is true, and Dennison's daughter is messing around with Krystal, we're in some deep shit."

"Why's that?"

"Kevin and Dr. Dennison have been rivals for as long as I've worked here. Dennison has been out to end Kevin's career longer than that. This can't be good."

"Well, it looks like we're going to have to pay a visit to the good doctor."

"Oh yes we do!"

Back at the run downed building, Analisa walked in the room and shut the door behind her. Krystal was now standing, looking through the broken glass of the window. "It seems like you're back to reality. I was starting to worry." Analisa said with a smile. Krystal slowly turned around and stared at Analisa with a ghostly look on her face. "You ok luv? You don't look too well. Maybe we should get you washed up. You still have blood on you." Analisa began walking towards Krystal.

"Why wash the blood from my clothes, when it's about to be stained by more." Krystal replied as she raised her head and brushed the hair from her face. Krystal's eyes were bright, lime green, and she was drooling. "Luv, what's wrong with you? I think it's time you need to rest a bit."

"I don't need to rest. I need to feed!"

"What, feed, what in the bloody hell are you talking about?"

Krystal's spine began shifting and rippling. The sight of it looked painful, but Krystal continued to stand as if nothing was happening. Just then, he Xenomorphic tail began to extend out of the small of her back. The entire length of the six foot Xeno tail was now effortlessly floating in the air, and Krystal was still Krystal.

Analisa was confused. Krystal was still human, but showing signs of her Xenomorph side. Analisa began to inch backward towards the door, but as soon as she had her hand on the door knob, Krystal, in a blink of an eye, moved across the room and had Analisa pinned up against the door by her throat.

"Where are you going…luv?" Krystal said mocking Analisa's British accent.

"Krystal, let me go. What are you doing?"

"I told you, my pretty…" Still mocking the accent. "I must feed!"


	14. Chapter 13

Daren and Daniel were standing next to each other in the main laboratory of Margaret Von Dennison. The two stood in silence waiting for Dr. Dennison to come when the sound of the lab doors opening sparked their attention. "Why the hell are you in my laboratory? Did I miss a corporate memo? I'm thoroughly sure that I didn't send an invite." Dr. Dennison said as she walked in and approached Daniel.

"We have some things to talk about." Daniel responded.

"No we don't. If by some reason you have forgotten that we don't talk, let me remind you by calling security."

Daniel laughed. "You're going to call the building security on a man who works in the building?"

"Oh, not you, your little friend. I don't even know him, but I'm pretty sure he doesn't have the clearance to be in here." Dennison reaches for the phone.

"He has all the clearance he needs."

"And why is that?" She says as she stops her pursuit of the phone.

"Daren is acquainted with your daughter, Analisa, and there's been an issue that needs to be resolved."

Dennison's interest to the matter began to peek. "What about my daughter?"

Daniel looked back at Daren. "I'll let him explain." Daren stood up and placed his hands in his pockets in a nervous way. "Well, Dr. Dennison, I'm friends with Krystal Shaw, and some weird things have been happening ever since our friendship started."

"Of course…" Dennison starts. "Anyone who gets near that freak of a child should expect "weird" things to happen. Don't even get me started about what she did to this building not too long ago."

"Well, I already know about that. What I'm talking about is how things have been going ever since your daughter has taken an interest in Krystal."

"Oh…" Dennison shrugs at the comment as if she was expecting it and takes a seat. "What is my daughter doing that has alarmed you?"

"A few things, but mostly because there are a good number of dead bodies at the high school Krystal and I go to, and I'm pretty sure Analisa is behind it."

Dennison smiles. "Well, it looks like my beautiful daughter is making her mother proud."

"What!" Both Daniel and Darren say in unison.

"Ana is on a small mission for me."

"What might that mission be?" Daren asks.

"That's for me to know. All you two need to know is that you two are no longer welcome in my laboratory." Dennison stands up. "Now, if you can please make your exit. I'm sure you know where the door is."

Dennison walked deeper into the lab as Daniel and Daren stood looking at each other. "We need to figure out what's going on." Daniel whispered to Daren. "Let's get back to the lab. I got some things I want to run by you."

Even though Daren and Daniel were having a hard time trying to figure what was going on, Analisa was having a hard time herself.

Analisa was on the floor, on her back, with Krystal mounted on top of her. Krystal's tail was seductively floating in the air back and forth, while her mouth was salivating with drool falling from her lips. The tips of Krystal's fingers had morphed into long black talons that were sharp enough to cut Analisa's skin with the slightest touch. Krystal slowly and gently ran her talon-like fingers across Analisa's face, being careful as to not to harm her features. "What are you doing? Krystal, get the hell off of me!" Analisa shouted. Analisa was scared beyond belief, but didn't want to show Krystal that side of her.

"Krystal? Who's Krystal?" Krystal asked and moved in almost a slithering nature. "Oh, that's right; Krystal is this young, fresh, untouched nubile body that I inhabit."

"What?"

"Oh don't act like you don't know who I am…Analisa."

"You're…you're the Xenomorph brain wave in Krystal's head."

"Yes, yes I am, and with your help, I'll be able to be the only one in my head."

"So, who exactly are you?"

"I'm surprised you don't know. I've already abbreviated my name to be known as Zara." Zara leaned in closer to Analisa, while placing her hand around her throat. "I've never realized how invigorating it was to be able to communicate with actual language. Telepathy becomes quite old and such a nuisance after a while."

"How are you speaking our language?"

"It was difficult at first, but merging Krystal's mind with mine while I'm speaking helps significantly."

"So enough playing around, what do you want?"

"I've already told you, "_you__stupid,__insulate__bitch__"_, I want this body as my own. You're going to help me."

"Ok, one, I heard that. Have you forgotten that I have a psychic link with Krystal? Second, how am I able to help you?"

Zara stood up and began stretching, allowing Analisa to stand up."You know how to destroy the other side, Krystal. If you don't know, I'm sure you know someone who does."

"You want me to help you destroy Krystal's conscious?"

"What…is that not what you want? Don't you want Krystal to become a killer? You want to control her for your own reasons. You're here for your mother, but your mother is not aware that you have your own agenda."

"My agenda is my agenda, no one else's, especially not you."

Zara walks closer to Analisa. "Are you going to assist me into reaching my goal, or not?"

Analisa got into Zara's face. "What if I choose to refuse?"

Zara smiled, and with a speed that not even Analisa could see, punched Analisa in the stomach, causing her to double over onto her knees. Zara then grabbed Analisa by the back of her neck and threw her in the air, hitting the ceiling and falling back down to the ground. Zara then kicked Analisa so hard that she flew across the room, hitting a wooden shelf and shattering it into pieces. Analisa fell to the ground. Coughing up blood, she managed to fight out the words, "I'll help you." Zara smiled and replied. "Of course you will."

Daniel was showing Daren a few things back in his own lab. After the failed attempt to gain any information from Dr. Dennison, they began to think of an alternate plan of action.

"So what are we going to do?" Daren asked .

"The first thing we have to do is find Krystal and Analisa. Until we find them, we really can't do anything."

"How exactly are we going to do that? It's not like Krystal's dad had her tagged with GPS or something. Wait…he didn't tag her for real, did he?"

"No, he didn't. He suggested it at one point in time, but I was able to convince him that it was pretty messed up to do something like that. We already had fucked with Krystal life enough; we didn't need to make it worse. Right now, I'm kind of wishing we did." Daniel began shifting his eyes.

"Something tells me that you have an idea. What is it?"

"Well, it's a long shot, but your remark about the GPS got me kind of thinking. We actually do have a way to pinpoint Krystal's location, you!"

"Me? How am I…wait….you want me to try to read Krystal's mind, don't you? She's too far, I can't do it. When it happens at school, it just happens, and we've always been right next to each other. I seriously doubt it'll work without being in the same room."

"I was afraid you were going to say that. I have an idea, something that'll boost your mind to the point that you'd be able to talk to her."

"You're not talking about some type of room, and machine that I can place on my head to locate any telepathic people in the world? If you are, you read way too many comic books."

"No, actually that would be cool. I'm talking about Krystal's Xeno side. What if we give you Xeno DNA? That should give your mind the added boost enough to link with her."

"Oh no man, I'm not turning myself into a freak like Krystal, or another one of your lab rats."

"Well, I have some bad news for you; you're already a freak of nature."

"What, the mind reading shit? I'm taking a wild guess, but I'm guessing it's all because of Krystal, not me."

"Really, well explain to me why you have Predator DNA in you right now."

"Uh…what?"

"When we had you locked up, we took some liberties that you weren't aware of. Don't ask me how because I'm not going to tell you, but we got a sample of your blood. I ran tests on it, and realized that you have the same signatures of the Yautja, also known as Predators, in your blood."

"Nah, you're fucking with me aren't you? There's no way that could be true. I'm one hundred percent human, and I'm proud of that mother fucker!"

"Think about it, has there been any point in time you've come in contact with Krystal's…bodily fluids?"

"Really, you're asking about exchanges of bodily fluids? If you're asking if Krystal and I have fucked, no we haven't. Sorry to disappoint you. All we've done is make-out."

"Damn, that wouldn't be enough to do anything."

"But wait; there was a moment where I got some of her blood on me. Not a lot, just a speck."

"When did this happen?"

"At school, Krystal had just gotten done shooting up something. I'm guessing her vaccine to stop her from going all alien on us."

"That would be it! Her blood is more viable ever since she's been infused with the hybrid. Skin contact would be enough since the blood would seep under your skin and into your blood stream."

"So Krystal gave me some type of alien AIDS? That's awesome, in a sarcastic way of course."

"Listen, we don't have time to play around with this. Are you up for some experimental testing that could help us find Krystal?"

"Wow, since you put it like that…why not, I mean what's the worst that could…" As Daren was talking, Daniel quickly took a syringe and stuck Daren with it in the neck. "What the hell man!"

"You only have a few seconds before you pass out. I just injected you with a modified version of what we gave Krystal. Congratulations…" As Daniel was talking, Daren passed out. "You're now a hybrid."


End file.
